


第十年（全）

by Alonglong



Category: ABO声坑背景同人题材
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 16:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alonglong/pseuds/Alonglong
Summary: 你与他的第十年，也是你与我的第四年





	第十年（全）

阿云嘎电话打过来的时候，刘令飞正压着郑云龙要脱他的衣服。发了情的Alpha原本就烦躁得很，压根不想理会，骨节分明的大手一边玩着Omega腰间细软的肉，一边喘息着去舔吻他的唇。  
谁料那电话一直响，郑云龙的手机铃声又是系统默认的，连着响了不知道多少次，听着实在是败兴得很，吵得郑云龙实在是忍不住用白嫩却并不娇小的脚去踹刘令飞的腰，让他先停下来：“电话给我......”  
Alpha一把捏住他不安分的脚丫子，色情地舔了下他的脚心，直到感觉到身下人似求饶般的颤抖，才松开人，放他去拿手机。  
郑云龙坐起身，安抚般地由着浑身滚烫的Alpha从后面环着自己，一下又一下吮着后颈微凸的腺体，这才低头去看屏幕上闪着的名字。  
愣了下，他顿时觉得这手机滚烫起来。  
最终还是接通了电话，那边却是一片沉默，等了良久，他才微颤着开口:“嘎子，怎么了？”  
身后的男人听到那个名字，猛地圈紧了他，Alpha近乎暴躁的薄荷烟草味的信息素逐渐蔓延开，郑云龙腰间一软，后穴湿得让他有些不舒服，只得使劲咬着自己的嘴唇才勉强用对疼痛的清醒压下了被发情期Alpha带动起来的情潮。  
“大龙，我来上海了，晚上方便的话能见个面吗？”阿云嘎温柔的嗓音响在耳边，郑云龙有些痛苦地伸手去揉跳得厉害的太阳穴。  
几乎是立刻，像是这么多年来的习惯一般，听到阿云嘎的请求，他下意识地就要答应。当然，如果刘令飞没有突然塞了一根手指进来的话。  
他尝试挣脱了几下，却换来Alpha更下流的动作，那带有茧子的手指在里面大幅度地抠挖着，他几乎要按耐不住地呻吟出声。  
郑云龙回头瞪他一眼想以示警告，却换来男人有些凶狠的目光。  
你敢答应，我就让他听听我是怎么操你的。  
刘令飞冲他龇牙，威胁似地捏住他的另一只手往自己早已忍得难受的地方压。  
“......今天不太方便，”郑云龙下手狠，存着你不让我好过，我也不让你好过的心思使劲捏了一把男人的昂扬，痛得人一瞬间扭曲了脸色，“你不急着回......北京的话，明天再聚吧。”  
“你不舒服吗，大龙？”或许是郑云龙的声音在刚刚一瞬有压不住的甜腻，电话那头小心地措辞。  
Omega来不及回答就突然轻笑了一声，或许是想嘲笑他的问题，也有被刘令飞痛苦的表情逗笑的可能，“没什么大事，室友发情了，提前答应好了不能放他鸽子。”  
“......好，那明天见。”阿云嘎被他一句话噎的不知道说什么，只能匆匆挂了电话，勉力压下了喉间涌上来的腥甜。  
他的，该是他的……  
郑云龙刚挂了电话就被男人重新压回身下，一根手指很快变成了两根，剧烈的抽插间带出了些水渍。  
“啊……轻点，”无力地扭了一下腰，却被牢牢掐住了，Alpha叼住他胸前白嫩的乳肉又舔又咬，“郑云龙，我求你跟阿云嘎面前有点志气成吗。”  
刘令飞把他弄得疼哭了又温柔一些，凑过去舔人的眼泪，“宝贝儿，他不稀罕你我稀罕着呢。”  
男人被他顶得厉害，又是疼的又更多的是爽，一双雾蒙蒙的眼含着泪，带着些媚意，勾人得紧。  
稀罕个屁，他想。  
刘令飞个傻逼，那么多炮友不找非得找他，发情期的Alpha都是狗玩意儿。  
刘令飞要了他两次以后，郑云龙已经被撞得跪都跪不住了。只能趴在床上翘着屁股任由红了眼的男人勒着自己的腰，操得他叫也叫不出来，只能发出低低的泣音和已经听不清楚的求饶。  
“乖，生殖腔打开让我进去。”刘令飞珍惜地啄吻着Omega软软的腰窝，身下却愈发凶猛地冲撞起来。  
“啊轻点……刘令飞、你他妈敢、标记，老子弄死你……”  
感觉封闭的口子慢慢张开了一条缝，Alpha猛地插了进去，力度大得几乎是要往死里操身下前一秒还说着软话下一秒就骂骂咧咧的男人。  
“啊！轻点，呜，呜疼，轻点、大飞，我疼……”郑云龙被操得直哭，想往前爬一点好让他不那么深，却很快被抓住了脚踝拖了回去，被操得更重。  
“宝贝儿乖，不疼了，马上就不疼了。”男人牢牢地锁住他的腰不让人挣扎，动作不慢反快，嘴里叼着他后颈的那块软肉轻轻地咬，惹得身下的人害怕得抖着：“别怕宝贝儿，龙儿，乖乖的，我不标记，让我射在里面。”说罢，快速地成结，滚烫的精液洒在最深处。  
……  
刘令飞没从郑云龙体内抽出来，但却伸手拿了一枚抑制贴贴在自己的后颈上。  
他想着，要是不贴，郑云龙这妖精今天就得被他操死在床上。  
他把人翻了个身正面抱到怀里，认真地去亲他被泪水糊得一塌糊涂的小脸，从眼睛亲到脸再亲到嘴巴。  
郑云龙喘了好一会儿才缓过神，乖乖地缩在他怀里。  
“你不要了？”他伸手摸了一下男人的脖子。  
刘令飞又凑过去亲他，郑云龙也难得乖顺地张口微微仰起头慢慢地回吻着，这是对Alpha温柔的奖励。  
“还没爽够吗宝贝儿，”男人勾着他的小舌慢慢地吸，他一手包住郑云龙的臀肉揉捏着，含混地道：“老实点，别又勾我。”  
……  
时隔三个月，郑云龙再次单独面对阿云嘎。  
他的班长似乎是闻到了他身上薄荷烟草混着玫瑰酒的味道，略微不适地皱了下眉，然后端起一杯郑云龙觉得略微甜腻的奶茶抿了两口。  
“大龙，这段时间过得怎么样？”阿云嘎习惯性地用书面问候的方式开始今天的第一句话。  
郑云龙听着他干巴巴的问题，不知道为什么有点想笑，但还是忍住了，“我挺好的。你呢。”  
“我都好。”阿云嘎有点紧张，他低头看了一眼自己的手，两掌掌心都被折磨得不成样子，带着指甲刻下的血印。  
到底是为什么呢，他是怎么跟郑云龙纠缠了快十年仍然没有结果的。  
噢对了，他想起来了，因为那是个小骗子。  
他骗了他六年，装了六年的Beta，最后被他发现是Omega时小骗子就逃了，从北京到上海。  
郑云龙对这个世界有着他自己的固执与天真，这是阿云嘎从父母去世的那一刻就舍弃的东西。  
他的人生和旁人比起来从一开始就不圆满，在彷徨无助的少年时代，长生天赐下的忧郁缠绕得他近乎喘不过气。于是，在逐渐摆脱苟延残喘的日子以后，他万事都力求圆满。  
他上最好的学校，跳最喜欢的舞，唱最爱的歌，做最温柔的人。他会有一个善良可爱的Omega，会有一群肝胆相照的兄弟，会有一个不再有缺憾的家。  
阿云嘎从内蒙来到北京碰到的第一个善意的人，是一个酒吧的老板。他拿着工钱离开的时候，听到老板和朋友说的话，那是个有野心的孩子，你一看他那双眼睛，就知道那孩子有多不甘平凡。  
他想着，确实是这样。  
因为从不曾拥有过，所以才会有欲望。  
他拼了命地抓住一切身外之物，不停歇地向上爬，为此，他甚至可以舍弃自己。  
说不上到底是为了什么，也许单单是对命运不公的反击。从少年时期就烙在心中的执念烧着一把烈火，几乎湮灭了他的灵魂。  
郑云龙，既是他的救赎又是他的罪恶。  
他很早就能看得到他眼里的爱意和疼惜，尽管那孩子觉得自己掩藏得很好。可最后阿云嘎仍然不得不止步。  
当他第一次发现自己对一个人有欲望的时候，心里并没有欢喜，也没有如释重负，反而是恐慌。  
那是自兄长去世后他的第一个不圆满。  
那孩子是个Beta。  
噩梦一般的命运再次压得他喘不过气，又是惧又是忧。  
于是他有了一个Omega，他眼睁睁地看着那孩子眼里渐渐多了忧伤。  
那是我赐予他的。  
阿云嘎能苦中作乐地想。  
可最后他还是忍不住背转过身，慢慢揉了下眼。  
那孩子依旧在等着他，他原本该推开，却不知出于什么心情最终将人牢牢地圈在身边。  
或许呢，哪怕不是爱人，大龙也能陪我一生。  
分手了，然后再次恋爱，阿云嘎的身边形形色色的人出现又消失在他的世界。谈过的对象里，也不是没有人发现过他对郑云龙几乎扭曲的欲望。  
年纪小一点的会要求，那个Beta和我，你只能要一个。  
阿云嘎云淡风轻地笑，好吧，以后再见还可以当朋友。  
伴儿算什么呢，只要不是大龙，是谁分别不大。他身边从来不缺适合结婚生子的Omega。  
年纪大一些懂事一些的会劝，算了吧，嘎子，别为难自己了，那孩子一直等着你，你别不珍惜。  
阿云嘎会感谢一下前任的好意，谢谢，但大龙和我都已经习惯这样了，我和他一直都在一起。  
确实啊，他们一直在一起，和爱人比起来，只是无关性罢了。  
他们这样一起走过了大学四年，又一起在北京为了梦想奋斗了两年。  
不管阿云嘎做什么，那孩子都只会仰着那张有些懒倦又过分艳丽的小脸看他。  
他会说，好啊，嘎子。没关系，嘎子。我相信你，嘎子。  
阿云嘎几乎以为他们能这样过一辈子。  
直到，他撞破了郑云龙的小秘密——那孩子是个货真价实的Omega。  
他看着房间内蜷在地上抑制剂失效，因为发情热而无意识扭着身子的孩子，一时间不知是气还是乐了。  
阿云嘎执着于郑云龙是Beta的不圆满，郑云龙执着于阿云嘎骨子里几乎湮灭的本我。  
终究是舍不得的，不然以郑云龙的骄傲，从阿云嘎带第一个Omega出现在他面前时就该放手了。  
明明是一句坦白就能解决的事，郑云龙却偏偏要耗六年的时间。  
他等了阿云嘎六年，等着他接受郑云龙这个人，无论什么身份，而不是接受一个Omega，无论是谁都可。  
可终究是无意义的。  
到底是两个执拗的人，各自坚守着各自的天真。  
那天阿云嘎标记了郑云龙，在那孩子哭求着，嘎子不要的时候，他近乎痴态地贯穿，在他体内成结，然后撕咬腺体，让他的味道彻底融入他的骨血。  
终于，我的大龙。  
被标记的时候，郑云龙被迫缠在阿云嘎的身上承受索取，只觉得，他六年来的坚持就像是一场笑话。  
对于阿云嘎而言，他郑云龙整个人，竟然比不上一个毫无意义的Omega身份来得重要。  
阿云嘎低估了郑云龙的骄傲，在睁开眼来发现那孩子消失了的那一刻他就意识到了这点。  
或许是因为这六年来，因为那孩子为他抹除了所有棱角的志得意满让阿云嘎忘记了，他初识郑云龙时，他的神采飞扬。  
他还是弄丢了大龙。  
一个星期后，阿云嘎知道郑云龙做了去处标记的手术。  
他去看他，郑云龙躺在那里，漫不经心地拨弄着手上的针管，算了，嘎子，到了这一步就没什么意思了，就这样吧。  
然后他从北京他们俩的家里搬出来，一个人去了上海。  
没有歇斯底里的争吵，没有分清谁对谁错的执念，他们变成了真正的老同学，偶尔出差到对方附近，也会见个面，一起吃顿饭，寒暄一下。  
过往的六年时光，忆起一次，都是各自血淋淋的伤口。  
留给阿云嘎的，是不知该不该悔的痛苦。  
而留给郑云龙的，是陪着阿云嘎的那六年，因为过度使用药物压制Omega激素而造成的发情期紊乱和抑制剂失效。  
……  
从回忆里艰难地抽身，阿云嘎重新抬眼看眼前随意叼着一根烟却因习惯性照顾他的情绪而没有点燃的郑云龙。  
瘦了，头发也长了很多。  
小孩倒是穿得挺多，但比起别的Omega却也张扬得厉害，脖子上青紫的指印与吻痕连穿件高领衫遮掩一下都嫌麻烦，就那么生生地露在外面，既是坦荡又是风流。  
还作为Beta时就已经能轻易勾住所有Alpha心魂的人，成了Omega以后，更是肆意。  
周围人的目光不断聚集在漫不经心含着烟的瘦削男人身上，窃窃私语，成年人之间眼神的交换，信息素的较量，数不胜数。如果没有阿云嘎坐在他的对面，用带有压迫感的Alpha信息素压制着，对面那个人几乎是在瞬间就能被一群猛兽撕碎。  
“大龙，我听肖哥说，那个节目你还是不愿意去？”阿云嘎小心地组织着语言，试图让自己变得更有说服力：“节目组也找我了，我想着，去的话就算不能把我们坚持的东西让人看到，至少也是没有什么坏处的。”  
郑云龙看着他有些窘迫的紧张模样，挑了一下眉，没说话。  
话是这样讲没错，他也不是没动过心，毕竟是大平台，不管节目能不能爆，宣传力度肯定是足够的。  
但问题是，录节目三个月，刘令飞新剧机会很好，早在节目组找来以前就签了合同，如今是排练的要紧关头，不可能撒手不管径自地陪他去长沙。而他发情期已经紊乱了几年，抑制剂又对他无效，难道要在节目里现找炮友么。  
他有些自嘲地勾了勾嘴角，“嘎子，我的身体状况，可能不太适合参加节目。”  
阿云嘎这时反而微微松开了眉头，仿佛才走进了今天的正题。他也没说话，只低头去拿自己的包，一把抓出来了一大袋零零碎碎的东西。  
“早就想拿给你的。”他把袋子慢慢打开，露出里面不同种类的药贴来：“都是我这几年出差到国外的时候不同的医生推荐的，和国内的抑制贴成分不太一样，有很多种，或许能有一些对你有用。”  
郑云龙看着那一大袋东西，张了张口，一时之间说不出话。  
他不知道阿云嘎是什么意思。  
“大龙，你再给我一次机会，”男人这时慢慢站起身，从桌的对面走到他的身边坐下，“我们重新开始好不好。”他伸手去揽他，把人抱到怀里，侧着头埋在那吻痕密布的颈间，淌下来的眼泪烫得郑云龙一缩。  
被抱住的人虽是表情漠然，但也没躲，只眼角渐渐氤氲出雾气，掩在裤腿边的一只手不停地抖。另一只手则慢慢抬起来环住了男人的肩，缓缓的抚摸着他的头。  
阿云嘎果真一点都没变。又是这样，他想要什么东西的时候，总是这样。  
而郑云龙也永远控制不住自己，无论阿云嘎想要什么，都恨不能立马捧到人眼前。  
他以为分开的这些年，阿云嘎能想明白，不是所有人，所有事，都能在他的掌控里一成不变。到底是那六年把他惯坏了，以至于到现在他都认不清郑云龙是个什么样的人。  
“行。那节目里见吧，嘎子。”郑云龙听到自己应允的声音。  
阿云嘎既然到现在都还固执地认为，他终究会回到他身边，那他不如更直观地让他亲身体会。  
六年都花在他身上了，如今不过三个月而已，他耗得起。  
日子，早就回不去了。  
他已经记不太清那天晚上到后来是怎么和Alpha告别的了，只依稀有印象，刘令飞开车来接他回家。  
而自己则在阿云嘎几乎能灼伤人的目光下，提着一大袋抑制贴面无表情地坐上了副驾。  
在那站在路灯下略显单薄的身影彻底消失在自己的视野以后，郑云龙终是无力地滑倒在座椅，闭上眼，泪如泉涌。  
夜里的上海，堵车堵得厉害。  
刘令飞在漫长的红绿灯中，伸手去抚摸他柔软的发，倾身在人的头顶落下一个又一个温柔的吻，他心疼道：“别哭，宝贝儿，我们马上就回家了。”

阿云嘎给的那一堆抑制贴里，还真让郑云龙试出了几个有点用的。虽然在他身上效果非常微小，但聊胜于无。  
至于说试的过程，要回忆的话，那确实是有点惨烈了。  
先让刘令飞诱导他发情，再用抑制贴，一张张换着来，没有效果，室友刘某脱裤子就上，有效果，那也并不能阻挡刘某人想要的热情。  
试完最后一种以后，郑云龙累得连点根事后烟的力气都没有，只能趴在床上晾湿漉漉的屁股。  
反观刘令飞，处于发情期的Alpha此刻红光满面，感觉只要Omega点个头，他能再战三天三夜。  
男人去亲郑云龙的脸，亲着亲着就开始咬，直把那张小小的脸上咬出了一个牙印才乐得笑出声。  
“刘令飞你有病？”郑云龙见他凑过来又想咬另一边，没好气地一巴掌把人拍开，  
男人被他拍得挺痛也不放弃，亲不到脸干脆去咬人白嫩嫩的肩头，“你有病还是我有病，你自己心里没点数。”  
“阿云嘎就是放个屁你都觉得是香的，”刘令飞嗤笑道：“你一个发情期混乱的O跑去和一群A一起录节目，嫌命太长？”  
“滚滚滚，别压着老子。”趴着的人被他啃得一肩膀带有Alpha信息素味道的口水，整个人烦躁得不行，“还用你告诉我不行，你当我试那么多抑制贴跟你玩儿呢。”  
“阿云嘎没安好心，他肯定盼着你发情。”刘令飞把郑云龙后颈的抑制贴扯下来，“你说你这用了和没用有啥区别，一个是小溪一个是瀑布，也没多不一样。”  
郑云龙听他小溪瀑布的胡扯，脑子乱糟糟得根本听不懂他想说什么。  
直到抑制贴被扯下来以后，原本就湿漉漉的后穴突然又涌出了一大股透明的液体，他才反应过来刘姓艺术家口中的‘瀑布’是什么，“我日，刘令飞，你给老子贴回去。”  
“你这水儿出得，”男人就着他趴着的姿势，把人的屁股托了起来，直接一插到底。  
他一手搂着男人的腰，一手用力拍打着郑云龙丰腴的臀肉，掀起层层肉浪，  
“你看，一旦有Alpha用信息素诱导你，你一个没有被标记的O瞬间就能发情，连动都动不了，只能等着被强奸。”  
刘令飞一边说着，一边使劲地操着人:“郑云龙，你他妈根本不知道，有多少人想搞你的屁股。”  
“草，你、是泰，迪吧，他、妈的给、老子、轻点!”郑云龙被撞得狠了，回过头去瞪人，一双大大的眼蓄满了生理性愉悦的泪水，看起来可怜兮兮的，连咬牙切齿都变得可爱起来。  
……  
做完这一次以后，郑云龙直接晕了过去，刘令飞只好半拖半抱着人去洗澡。  
他看着郑云龙对着自己不设防的睡颜，慢慢地亲着人薄薄的嘴唇。  
阿云嘎想和郑云龙复合。  
这是他从阿云嘎劝说郑云龙参加节目的事得出的结论。  
他不是很了解他们以前发生的事，但他知道阿云嘎曾经标记过郑云龙。  
也因为实在好奇，刻意从北京的圈子里打听过。但真正与他们俩熟悉的人大多对此讳莫如深，只能从阿云嘎分手的前男友和不太了解的人那里拼拼凑凑出一些东西。  
到现在，在和郑云龙做了三年多的室友、兄弟加炮友以后，刘令飞也只知道，大概就是阿云嘎和郑云龙纠缠了五六年，可郑云龙那几年一直是B，俩人也没在一起，但关系好得也和在一起了没啥区别。  
结果三年前突郑云龙突然就离开北京到了上海，并迅速成为了上海音乐剧圈的名人。  
等名声传到北京去了，那边的人才知道，郑云龙原来是个O。  
阿云嘎可惜了。  
刘令飞第一次听到北京那边的朋友惋惜郑云龙和阿云嘎错过了时，他就想笑。  
阿云嘎可惜什么，可惜不知道郑云龙是O？  
就那么想找个O传宗接代呢，郑云龙就算是B，那也是香饽饽，他阿云嘎这都不要，怕是要找个天仙。  
等知道人是O了，也没觉着该检讨下自己的态度，一来就趁着发情期给人强制标记了，合着他当郑云龙是他私有专属了。  
妈的这可惜个屁的错过，该可惜的是郑云龙那破身体，这也是个神经病，非要跟阿云嘎耗六年，耗得现在连抑制剂都用不了了。  
那朋友还劝他，当炮友走走肾就算了，千万别和郑云龙走心，那人都能狠心把阿云嘎逼成那样，肯定谁都走不进他心里去。  
刘令飞当时说了什么，他一手拿着电话，一手抚着身旁已经睡着的人白净的小脸蛋，笑了笑。  
管他郑云龙多狠心，他反正压根就没想要走进他心里去，他觉着现在这样就挺好。  
平时当兄弟，一起吃饭、玩游戏、喝酒、大排档走着，一起排练、讨论剧本、对对戏、再偶尔一起去看看音乐剧，简直不能再好。  
冬天冷了抱着一起盖棉被吹暖气，夏天热了再抱着一起盖凉被吹空调。  
做噩梦了，互相哄一下，做好梦了，再一起乐一下。  
还能节约一半房租。  
毕竟上海的房价，贫穷艺术家们如果想同时享受生活，单独应付着也蛮吃力。  
特殊时期再互相解决一下生理问题。  
虽然因为郑云龙抽疯一样的发情期，他们做爱的频率对于炮友而言过于频繁，甚至频繁过普通情侣。  
但管他呢，他们都当了三年室友了，睡一张床的那种。  
刘令飞在和郑云龙当炮友的前半年，也和其他人约。  
作为性欲望强烈的Alpha，他觉得这是个非常寻常的事，反正大家也都是出来纾解而已，不谈感情。  
郑云龙也约，因为他自己身体的问题，约过的人还不少，但几乎都是突然发情的时候现找的。  
刘令飞起初不清楚郑云龙的病啊，他撞见过几次郑云龙在剧场和人做爱，只觉得，这Omega行，又骚又漂亮，浪得够劲儿。  
有一天他掐着一个小O操，高潮的时候下意识地就喊了郑云龙的名字。  
妈的，他当时就想明白了，除了郑云龙，现在操谁都没意思。  
但那个时候也只是出于身体的原始欲望而已，是什么时候开始宝贝郑云龙的呢？  
大概也是从发现郑云龙身体情况时起，他突然发现这个Omega怎么就那么惹人疼呢。  
《怪医》的时候，刘令飞和郑云龙双卡司，郑云龙排练的时候他就站在下面看着。  
他发情很突然，还正唱着，声音就慢慢弱了，直接软在地上，眼角微红，浑身也都粉粉的。  
但好在现场有不少Omega工作人员，很快就有不同的抑制剂递到了手里。  
但不管试哪一种，不仅没有一点效果，Omega还因为要注射高强度抑制剂，被针扎了几下，疼得直哭。  
刘令飞一听他哭，就心慌得坐不住，刚要起身去看，就被旁边的Beta工作人员们拦住，以为他是克制不住Alpha本性了，二话不说直接就给他来了一针。  
他被扎得一缩，直咬牙，心里想，怪不说郑云龙哭得那么可怜呢，妈的，这兄弟下手可真够重的。  
剧院的医生说，可能是抑制剂抗体，建议直接来一个Alpha。  
然后那天的结果就是，所有单身Alpha站成笔直的一排，立在发情的Omega面前，非常民主地让郑云龙自己选来解决问题。  
刘令飞还特意往中间挤了一下，结果郑云龙的脑子那个时候已经被发情热烧得迷迷糊糊的，看都看不清楚东西，更别说再让他认出自己的几个炮友之一了。  
他随手指了指，结果指在一个刚毕业的小孩身上。  
小孩还惊喜得不知所措时，紧站在他身边的刘令飞已经硬生生地凭借着城墙厚的脸皮，走过去把人抱起来，利索地进了休息室，然后锁门。  
等小孩反应过来，他就赶紧跑过去敲门。  
“咚咚咚”地敲了有20下左右时，刘令飞不耐烦地开了门，裸着上身靠在门边上斜眼看人：“怎么着，你还想玩3p?”  
而因为那天的事，几乎整个剧院的人都了解到了郑云龙身体的特殊性了。  
于是他不少的爱慕者整天摩拳擦掌，没事就在剧院里乱逛，试图与发情期的郑云龙来一次转角遇到爱。  
至此，刘令飞在剧场里从来不离开郑云龙10米远。  
吃饭总一起，上下班要一起，上个洗手间人半天没回，他还得去找一圈，总担心在哪里不小心发情了，便宜了哪个崽子。  
所以后来他们俩搬到一起合租几乎是必然的，刘令飞在和郑云龙成为室友以后是彻底地把人守住了。除了非常特殊的，或重要的场合，他几乎是要长在郑云龙周围了。  
而郑云龙自己也觉得这个人形抑制剂挺好用，整天的在一块儿，都不用麻烦发情的时候昏昏沉沉地去找了。  
懂自己嗑Alpha避孕药，给自己省心也省药钱。  
除了不爱戴套并且喜欢内射生殖腔以外，长得好，身材好，技术到位，没有特殊癖好，运动完还能一起谈人生，聊聊音乐剧，喝点小酒，点份夜宵，经典唱段喝醉了也能张口就来。  
简直是保质保量的中国好炮友。  
……  
刘令飞送郑云龙一起去长沙，在飞机上的时候，郑云龙就已经开始难受了。  
除了巡演，他已经很久没有离开过上海了。  
这次录节目，是完完全全逼着他走出自己的舒适圈。  
“大飞，临时标记能管几天？”  
两人被节目组派来接机的人带上一辆商务车以后，郑云龙漫不经心地侧过头，睁着一双懒倦多情的眼瞧刘令飞，丝毫不管自己说的话能掀起人心里多大的风浪。  
男人打哈欠打到一半，乍然听到这样的话，一下子被呛得直咳嗽。  
缓了半晌，他才咧开嘴笑起来，笑得像个坏人：“怎么着，终于想通了，同意我咬你一口了？”  
前面开车的司机和助理都是B，听到他们俩的对话心里惊叹，却也不敢出声，只权当自己听不见。  
接机的小助理心里默默地想，适才接到人的时候原本还奇怪，刘老师推了节目组的邀请说太忙要排练，一步都离不开上海，这会儿却有空专门送郑老师来一趟长沙。  
就说这年头的Alpha和Omega哪里有纯友情的。  
“废什么话，问你呢，管多久。”郑云龙觉着他笑得瘆人得很，不耐烦地捶了人一下。  
刘令飞被打得闷哼一声，也不急着回答，直接伸手搂住他的腰，把人圈一半在怀里，低头去嗅他后颈的腺体，时不时地轻吻一下。  
这对Omega来说，已经算是性骚扰了。  
但郑云龙并没有过多反抗，挣了下几下没挣脱，也就任他去了，更没觉得当着两个陌生Beta的面这样有什么不好，甚至低了低头，把后颈暴露得更厉害。  
自从抑制剂失效起，他就下意识地习惯了与不同的人不分场合的亲昵。  
你让他在这里做爱，说实话，他也觉着没什么。  
更何况这人是刘令飞  
——父母以外，阿云嘎之后，对他而言最重要的人。  
刘令飞爱极了他乖顺的模样，但又会心疼。  
Omega本身的信息素是玫瑰酒味，因为有固定Alpha床伴的原因，身上也混着有薄荷烟草的味道。  
但这毕竟不是标记，他知道，过个一天，郑云龙身上属于他的味道就会消失。  
“能管一个月，宝贝儿。”把头从他的后颈抬起来，刘令飞凑过去亲人的侧脸，最后又落在唇边。  
郑云龙没躲，只软软地缩在他怀里，任由男人或深或浅的吻着自己。  
他近乎柔顺地等待着Alpha的利齿来刺穿后颈的皮肤，直到两人骨血相融。  
会是他厌恶的信息素的结合，却又因为知晓这结合注定短暂的命运，所以并不畏惧。  
初次被阿云嘎标记的时刻，他就本能地反感这羁绊的存在。  
不过一场Alpha对Omega单方面的奴役，以及其湮灭自我意识的屈辱的臣服。  
无论当时他有多不情愿，当Alpha在体内成结，伴着牙齿咬破腺体后，生理带来的不可控制的欲望都让他只能蜷缩着，颤抖着扭动腰肢，浪荡地更加过分地张开双腿，向他的Alpha祈求再多些欢愉。  
怪不说，被标记的Omega都是Alpha专有的婊子。  
粗俗的话也有它精辟的道理。  
“乖，车里不方便，到了我们再说。”  
刘令飞亲够了，又温柔地吻一下他眼上的小痣，就把人的头按在怀里抱着，安安静静的。  
他心里清楚，郑云龙有多反感被标记。  
好歹认识快四年，郑云龙是宁愿上床，也不想被临时咬一口的人。  
刘令飞起初也不是没在床上哄过他，但哪怕是正在高潮的人，尽管还不能清醒地说出求饶的话，但他就那么呜咽着看你，眼泪一大颗一大颗地落。  
可怜的模样，让你单单看着，就难受得恨不能把心剜出来给他，哪里还会忍心让他再落泪。  
这么多年以来，除了阿云嘎，他怕是第一个获得这个殊荣的人。  
甚至他得到的，是郑云龙主动要求的。  
任谁能说他刘令飞这三年来白费了？  
看，这不就是别人没有的。  
……  
只要不单独面对阿云嘎，对郑云龙而言都不算一件为难的事。  
“嘎子，这是刘令飞，我在上海的室友。”  
“大飞，这是阿云嘎，我大学时候的班长。”  
现在他已经能与人在休息室里热情地拥抱，甚至可以充满善意地为他介绍自己的固定炮友。  
阿云嘎今天穿了件深色的中领衣服。  
他眉关紧锁，深吸了几口气才勉强控制住自己的情绪。  
鼻息间尽是站在自己身前的两人身上相似的薄荷烟草味，饶是他早已知道郑云龙和刘令飞的事，也险些被他这副没心没肺的模样气得当场阴了脸。  
如今，他唯一能自我安慰的就是，还没有标记就好。  
“你好，久仰大名。”  
刘令飞倒是好似十分满意今天和他的碰面，郑云龙的话刚落，他就迅速抬起手，微微欠身，颇为懂礼谦逊的模样。  
当然，如果忽视他眼里连遮掩都不屑的挑衅，与仍然搂在郑云龙腰上碍眼的另一只手。  
“你好。”阿云嘎面上依旧温和，却直接伸手去摸眼前人白白的脸，“怎么又瘦了点。”  
“光瘦脸去了，他的肉都藏衣服下面呢。”男人十分亲近地道。  
郑云龙被摸脸搂腰都没有太大反应，只面无表情地站着，眼神放空看着其他地方。  
累。  
一上飞机就开始累。  
“郑云龙。”  
他听到有人叫，下意识地顺着声音回头。  
入眼就是好几个年轻的孩子，向这边走过来的大概就是出声的人。  
Alpha，第一印象。  
再一看，穿的是个啥，叫不出来名字，一挺好看的衣服反正。  
走近了，有点面熟，但想不起来。  
大概来人算是一定程度上的气势汹汹，他不得不强迫自己仔细回忆了下。  
噢，大约两年前上过床的小孩。  
而且还蛮多次。  
因为后来有刘令飞了，他就没再找之前的炮友。  
眼前这个就是那些人的其中一个，叫什么名儿来着，姓龚好像。  
当时年纪挺小一个孩子，才进大学没多久，俩人在大排档遇到的。  
他刚一有发情的迹象就被人扛去开房了，后来据那小孩亲口承认，不是意外，是觊觎已久。  
能记着这么清楚纯粹是因为，这孩子床上挺野，野得感觉和他上一次床就像死一次一样。  
你说，真是人生何处不相逢。  
“认识的？”  
郑云龙在上海的朋友刘令飞大概都认识，眼前这一个，以及他身后跟着来的三四个，却都过于年轻。带头的那个尽管打扮成熟，但身上的信息素味儿一闻就能知道，还是青涩的孩子。  
这样年纪的孩子，怎么都不应该和郑云龙扯上一丁点关系。  
他没说话，只回了一个眼神给刘令飞，里面包含的意味让人想装作看不懂都难。  
“大龙，介绍一下吧。”  
阿云嘎仍然是温和的，但要是郑云龙听不出来他语气里的咄咄逼人，那花在他身上的六年也算是白过了。  
他一下子烦得很了，只想发脾气。  
小时候被家里惯着，读大学了被阿云嘎惯着，后来又有刘令飞惯着，脾气自然也是日益见长。  
心里突然就有一股压不住的恶意生出来，不知道是冲着谁，也许是自己也说不定。  
扯了扯嘴角，他径自上前几步，准备给已经走到眼前，长相英俊，却又颇为凶狠的青年打招呼。  
却不料，刚一走近，就被人一把扯了过去，几乎是死死地扣在怀里。  
“你他妈躲了我两年。”

郑云龙被龚子棋箍得腰疼。  
妈的，这小孩比之前还壮了不少。

推了两下人发现无用，索性那么让他抱着，就不信他还能有脸在休息室抱一辈子。  
龚子棋倒是松开得挺快，但只这匆忙而短暂的拥抱，就足矣引起房间里所有人的注目了。  
“走近了脸看着更瘦了。”他凑在人耳边，用气音不无遗憾地道，口中喷洒出的热气烫得郑云龙往后一缩，“屁股呢，不会也瘦了吧。”  
刘令飞把手揣在衣兜里，站在原地没动，余光瞟到身旁的阿云嘎提步上前。  
“你好，是大龙的朋友？”阿云嘎十分自然地伸手直接搂了郑云龙的腰，把人往怀里带。  
郑云龙在他的手揽上来的时候微微有些僵硬，下意识地想回头去寻刘令飞。  
几乎是有些难耐地想拂开放在腰间的手，却猛地感受到了它微弱的颤抖。  
阿云嘎在害怕。  
终归是没狠心，郑云龙任他亲密地搂着，在心里唾了自己一声。  
刘令飞干脆给自己找了就近的漆皮沙发坐着，昨晚郑云龙做噩梦，搞得他大半宿都忙着哄人了，今天又坐飞机又坐车的，累得很。  
看着身前两人连在一起的背影，他扯着嘴角笑。  
就知道郑云龙这小东西不长记性。  
陌生的，成熟的，具有威胁性的Alpha几乎是挑衅一般的举动很明显让对面年轻的人沉不住气。  
龚子棋瞬间就红了眼，压抑不住的带有浓厚旖旎气息的黑咖味信息素源源不断地涌出。  
休息室猛地躁动起来，除了闻不到信息素味的B，已婚的Alpha与Omega以外，年轻一些的A和O瞬间就陷入了发情热。  
发情期的信息素足矣诱导附近的A、O一同发情，在事态变严重以前，未被影响的工作人员立刻锁了休息室的房门以免信息素外溢，并从提前准备好的医疗箱里拿出了抑制贴和注射性抑制剂。  
龚子棋是第一个被扎针的，下手的Beta力道重得出奇，一边往他发红的腺体推近针管里的液体，还一边埋怨: “现在的小孩怎么发情期都不知道自己多用点抑制剂，这还有未标记的Omega在场呢。”  
阿云嘎在接触到那扑面而来的信息素之后瞬间就后悔自己刺激龚子棋的举动了，妈的这个Alpha居然在发情期。  
他慌张地抱住突然软了身子的郑云龙。  
怀里的孩子此时眸子湿润润的，一张小脸也被晕得粉粉的，柔软的身子无力得几乎是要化成了水。  
他伸手安抚性地揉着郑云龙后颈的腺体，强压下体内的躁动，安静地等待工作人员把一枚抑制贴按在自己后颈，却伸手挡了那伸向Omega的针头，  
“他不行，抑制剂障碍，没用。”  
“还是试一下吧，这个是新型的，说不定能管用。”工作人员抬头看了一眼阿云嘎，并没有被他说动。  
Alpha这次没再挡他的动作，只径自抱着人坐下，让他坐在腿上，整个身子都蜷在自己怀里。  
拂开郑云龙后颈柔软的发，他安慰般地亲了亲人的头顶：“大龙，我们试一下好不好。”  
“要疼……”郑云龙在他怀里缩着，艰难地睁开眼，委屈得撇嘴要躲针头，却被温柔地按住: “就扎一下，乖，轻轻地，不疼。”  
Omega双眼都泪汪汪的，他不情愿地摇头，想挣开Alpha按住自己的手，小脑袋可怜地四处张望着。  
刘令飞就坐在附近，郑云龙看过来的时候他已经贴好抑制贴，正和身旁新认识的几个Alpha聊天。  
似乎是一直等着郑云龙主动寻他，刘令飞在看到那双泪蒙蒙的眼时，才不慌不忙地站起身，冲同样看过来，眼神阴鸷的阿云嘎微笑示意。  
郑云龙看到人走到身前了，一直强忍在眼眶里的泪才一大滴一大滴地往下坠。  
他委屈地伸出双手想要人抱，“你都不在……”  
工作人员拿着针管硬生生地被刚走过来的Alpha挤开，也不知道是不是该继续，求助地看小导演。  
“你们如果要想自己处理的话就回房间吧，这两天都不录，先在酒店互相熟悉一下，之后录的时间再等通知吧。”  
导演瞥了一眼他们的情况，索性不管，处理完了其他发情期的小孩以后，就让人把反锁的门打开，自己带着工作人员先走了。  
剩下来的都是选手，不少都是刚刚才缓过来，但几乎没有准备离开的，或站或立，都待在自己的位置暗暗地瞧着阿云嘎一行人。  
无非是因为那个Omega的模样实在是太引人入目，且音乐剧圈的人心里都清楚他是谁。  
再看围着他的两个Alpha，这三个和在座的其他人比起来也都算是有一定知名度的。  
其中两个是上海剧圈的代表性人物，剩下那个在北京文娱界混得风生水起。  
不过倒是很少有人知道，这三个人还能搅和到一起去。  
当然，除了现在坐在一边，心急得不行，却又知道自己犯错了，不敢凑过去看郑云龙情况的龚子棋。  
和郑云龙上了一次床以后，就很难再逮住人了。为了再找他，龚子棋几乎是用家里的势把人查了个底儿掉。  
说起来，在这儿他倒是最了解郑云龙经历的人，  
比刘令飞了解他在北京的六年，比阿云嘎了解他在上海的三年。  
心里清楚这次有刘令飞铁定轮不上他上郑云龙的床，他皱着眉瞅着那边的三个人，薄薄的嘴唇用力地抿着。  
空气里尽是Omega发情时格外香甜的玫瑰酒味信息素，阿云嘎尽管不想妥协，但也担心再诱发第二次全体发情的情况，不得不松开人，任由刘令飞把软软的人儿抱起来，坐到沙发另一侧。  
郑云龙回到熟悉的怀抱，就委屈地呜咽着仰着头探出嫩红的小舌去舔人的下巴。  
刘令飞每次都能被他发情时着急又难过的小孩似的模样逗笑，他伸手去捏人后颈的腺体，低下头去吮Omega软嫩的唇，发出暧昧的水声。  
偶尔抬眼看阿云嘎冷着的一张脸，眼里尽是压不住的笑意。  
年轻些的孩子都看得脸红，想扭头不看，却又被那可以说是响亮的亲吻声臊得不行。  
几个小孩低声交头接耳，各个都在问，那是他的Alpha吗，他们是恋人吗。  
龚子棋也被坐在自己身边的一个长得很善良且一脸正气的Alpha拉着问，他死死地盯着郑云龙缠在男人脖子上软腻细白的手，面无表情地回: “屁，炮友而已。”  
刘令飞亲够了，就把怀里扭得有点不安分的人微微转了个身，让他的后颈暴露在自己牙齿能咬到的地方：“宝贝儿，放松。”  
阿云嘎明白他即将要干什么，再也没办法眼睁睁地看着，他猛地站起身来：“刘令飞，他没让你临时标记。”  
男人没理会，轻轻地舔吻着微凸的发红的腺体，把已经快失去意识的人刺激得抽噎了一声：“龙儿，要不要我？”  
“……嗯。”郑云龙迷迷糊糊地应着，试图转过来继续亲他。  
“别动，乖，马上就好了。”  
刘令飞迎上阿云嘎发红的眼眶，弯了弯眼，抬手捂住怀里人的嘴，张口咬在他的后颈上，牙齿刺穿Omega脆弱的腺体。  
信息素融合的瞬间，男人含糊不清的呻吟声被牢牢捂住嘴的手挡住，却还是泄出来了几声低泣。  
郑云龙的小腿不停地颤着，在刘令飞的怀里呜咽着高潮了。  
缓了一会儿以后，他才渐渐恢复神智。发情热已经被临时标记压下去了，但他却也懒懒地缠着自己Alpha，一丁点都不愿意动弹。  
精神上较为羞愧和不齿在众目睽睽下与人亲热，可被标记牵绊的Omega本能也让他不愿意离开刘令飞半步，甚至用头顶轻轻地蹭人的脖子。  
操，明明可以回房间，刘令飞却非要当着这么多人的面咬他。  
郑云龙乖乖地等着Alpha舔舐后颈的伤口，握住他的一只手放在自己的薄毛衣底下藏着，不无生气地撅嘴。

“能自己走回去吗。”男人将他眼里的小火苗看得分明，故意作弄似的张口就咬在了人的鼻尖上。  
一巴掌挥过去，直接就拍在了刘令飞的下巴上，郑云龙睁着还雾蒙蒙的大眼睛瞪他，自己蹬着腿就要从Alpha怀里出来。  
男人笑着任他挣扎，待人好不容易颤巍巍地站起来了，他才跟着起身，伸手去牵Omega的手，“跟朋友们说再见，我们先回去了。”  
“你他妈当我是智障吗。”郑云龙被他逗小孩儿似的语气惹得生气，抬脚就去踹人的小腿。  
刘令飞也不躲，只揉猫似的一把捏住人的后颈，温柔地抚摸着带着咬痕的腺体，“听话，宝宝。”  
……  
“明天见，嘎子。”  
最后，Omega不得不半靠在自己的Alpha怀里，扬起一张俏生生的小脸看向对面垂眼坐着的人，心里颇为麻木，面上却又笑弯了眼。  
阿云嘎的双手都紧握成拳，从指缝源源不断渗出的血清晰可见，血腥味浓重得让坐在他身侧的孩子僵直了身子。  
深可见骨的伤带来的痛楚终是迫得他抬起头，勉强挤出一丝笑意，“明天见，大龙。”  
至于其他人，在大部分都不认识情况下，只微微点了个头礼貌性地示意，郑云龙就重新恢复了拒人于千里之外的疏离感，随着刘令飞的脚步往门外走。  
临出门前，他回头看了一眼龚子棋，年轻气盛的小孩如今正老老实实地坐在离他最远的沙发上目送他离开，身边围满了差不多年纪的Alpha。  
郑云龙望过去的时候，那边的几个小孩都抬头与他对视，眼里充斥着对他的好奇与喜爱。  
他在这样的注目下不自在地缩了下肩，应对这样青涩的孩子与他们过于认真的目光，并不属于郑云龙擅长的领域。  
至于阿云嘎，不是他刻意地忽视，是没有必要。  
因为，那人与生俱来的，能束缚人体内所有欢欣喜悦的忧郁视线，自从郑云龙离开的那一刻起，就罪恶一般地缠绕住他。  
即便不再将目光落在他身上，阿云嘎浑身压抑着的厚重的悲伤，也让你连呼吸都能带起疼痛，如噩梦，如影随形。  
门边靠着一个肤色较为苍白，垂着头看手机的Alpha小孩。  
休息室的门不算大，郑云龙经过的时候，与人擦肩，衣襟相交的瞬间，那孩子突然抬眼，不算大却狐狸似的狭长眼眸被单眼皮撑开。  
郑云龙只淡淡的一瞥，就看到了他还亮着的手机屏幕里的自己。  
……  
“唔，唔唔.......咳咳咳咳咳——”  
只穿着一件已经被完全扯开来的黑色衬衣跪坐在地上，郑云龙下巴上沾满了亮晶晶的涎水，眼角略微染着泪，红肿着嘴唇止不住地咳。  
刘令飞原本坐在床边，见人跪趴在地上咳得难受，忍不住伸手想抱他起来。  
郑云龙咳过了以后任他的手落在自己身上或轻或重地抚摸着，但却没顺着他的力度起身，反而重新钻回人的腿间，微微张开口，探出殷红的舌舔上早已被口水沾得湿漉漉的龟头 :“行了你别憋了，射吧。”  
“这不是心疼你呢。”  
刘令飞原本没准备射他嘴里，自己忍得挺难受地拿出来要射在外面，奈何人自己又重新含了回去，这他要还忍得住那也白活了。  
“说得像是你他妈的没按着我的头往喉咙里顶一样。”毫不留情地拆穿人的虚伪，郑云龙把嘴里的阴茎又稍微含深了一些。  
男人正处于关键时刻，暂时没工夫逗他，只伸手捏了一把他胸前丰腻的乳肉。  
过了一会儿，刘令飞抽出自己的东西，略微恶劣地将前断粘连着的透明液体全部蹭在人的唇上，这才把手递到郑云龙嘴边：“吐出来。”  
Omega没理会那手，只用潋滟多情的眼看他，半晌才哑哑开口：“吞了。”  
“你今儿吃错药了？”男人一下乐得把还在地上跪着的人拉起来坐床上，自己站起来去给他端水：“咬你一口这么管用，还能转性儿不成。”  
“你这种叫什么，典型的得了便宜还卖乖。”郑云龙翘着腿懒懒地瘫在床上，微微抬头就着刘令飞的手小口喝水。  
喝了大半杯水还是觉得有东西卡嗓子，为了表达自己不太舒服的情绪，他直接就去踹人的腰，结果被人抓着脚，分开双腿拖到身下压着。  
“裤子都没穿还敢这么嚣张。”  
“你就穿裤子了？”郑云龙用两根脚趾头夹了一下男人的蛋蛋，把人气笑了，较为凶猛的一巴掌直接就落在了他的屁股蛋子上。  
被打得有点疼以后，郑云龙略微乖了一点点，把不停在动的脚趾头从人的的蛋蛋挪到了大腿上，继续夹他的肉：“你能不能轻点打，你这个力度已经超出情趣范围上升到家暴现场了。”  
“你有没有觉得标记以后你的话变多了？”刘令飞已经记不到今天自己被他惹笑多少次了，“还变骚了。”  
又是同样力度的巴掌落下，郑云龙闷哼一声，不知道是疼的还是爽的。  
刘令飞摸着人流了一屁股的水，不无感慨，“你这是要我的命啊。”  
过了半晌，他坐在床边把郑云龙正面抱着，Omega坐在Alpha怀里双颊晕红，眼角带泪，修长白腻的双腿紧紧缠着劲瘦的腰。  
“呜，太深了……”  
“骚宝宝，舒服吗，嗯？”男人嘴里含着人白皙嫩滑的乳肉，一会儿咬，一会儿又吸。手里也不停地玩着两团肥腻的臀肉，把人逼得直喘：“嗯，别咬，疼呜……你出来，大飞……好深，你出来一点、好不好……”  
郑云龙的哭声随着刘令飞胯间加快的耸动渐渐变大，他在Alpha怀里直抖，插在体内的东西因为这个姿势而深得可怕，感觉顶到了他的喉咙一样。  
Alpha释放着自己的信息素来安抚怀里被自己操哭了的害怕的Omega，效果十分显著，耳边的哭声很快变得柔软而甜腻。  
“你轻一点嗯，大飞，我好疼……”生殖腔被操开的疼痛让郑云龙委屈地撒娇，他用脸蛋去蹭刘令飞的胡渣，磨得自己半张脸通红。  
刘令飞听着人软软的声音是恨不能把心掏出来给他了，他伸手去捏人的后颈，加快了动作，在郑云龙突然哭着尖叫时也同时射在了男人的腔内。  
……  
第二天刘令飞要赶回上海排练，在房间里收拾来收拾去，又是洗头又是吹风机吹的，结果出门的时候，郑云龙仍然把小脸埋在枕头里面乖乖地睡觉，看样子睡得挺沉。  
谁料刚一走出房间门，外面就是红着眼在地上坐了一夜的阿云嘎。  
刘令飞确实是被吓了一跳的，刚没站稳差点坐他身上去了。  
“早？”他迟疑着开口，谨慎地把身后郑云龙的房门牢牢关上。  
阿云嘎伸手揉布满红血丝的眼，看着他关门的动作轻蔑地笑了下，“你以为我如果真的想进去，哪怕是直接搬过来和他一起住，他会不让？”  
“刘令飞，你心里也清楚，只要我想，他是永远不会对我说不的。”

郑云龙睁眼的时候已经快12点了，完全是被饿醒的。  
倒是要感谢刘令飞有完事儿以后抱他洗澡的习惯，不然还得在叫外卖前先饿着爬去浴室。  
他其实不是特别习惯住酒店，一次性的东西一向不能让他有安全感，且清洁人员每日例行出现在他的个人空间时，他会感到被冒犯。所以在他唯一带来的小小行李箱里，床上用品和洗漱工具占据了大部分空间。  
带来的那套是刘令飞最喜欢的颜色，搬家的时候两人一起选的。  
花了不少钱，但睡着也是真舒服，到底是绸的。  
初次用这种面料，还是阿云嘎给他买的。  
躺在里面时不太习惯，只觉得滑溜溜得奇怪。毕竟，在还未分化的前十多年，他都是糙着过活的，纯棉的就完全足够了。况且，不论第二性别是何，很少有家里人会给男孩子买丝绸的床上用品。  
但当初很让他诧异的是，阿云嘎作为一个男性Alpha，竟是极为爱绸缎。也许是因为他身边一直都有Omega的原因？  
这是郑云龙原来在北京，一个人躺在他送的被子里委屈得掉眼泪的时候的看法，当然，这个看法到现在也没有改变。  
阿云嘎的确算是改变了郑云龙的人生，各种意义上的，向着更好的方面。  
他温柔却严厉，包容也坚定。从大学时期起，你在阿云嘎的身上，就几乎看不到少年人都会有的怯懦与迷茫。  
这大概也是郑云龙最初将目光落在他身上的原因。  
是他的光啊。  
所以，即使今天，他身上都有属于阿云嘎的痕迹。在那六年里，他们两人几乎融为一体。阿云嘎的习惯即是他的习惯，这点是毋庸置疑的。  
离开北京以后，他有试图作出一些改变，但最后却也都是徒劳。  
在这场与阿云嘎单方面的斗争中，他惨败。从始至终，他唯一赢得的，只是自由的离开。  
他甚至都不知道，阿云嘎一直以来想要挽回的是什么。  
是那六年无关性的亲密无间，抑或是他们俩从来都没开始过的爱情？  
许是不能在人后念叨旁人，郑云龙洗漱完，又懒懒地躺回床上，在等外卖的过程中沉迷哲学问题的思考时，阿云嘎的声音就自门外传来。  
“大龙，醒了吗，我给你带饭了。”  
郑云龙也没想着要给自己穿个厚实点的衣服挡一下刘令飞留在身上的痕迹，就着身上的体恤大裤衩就汲着人字拖去给人开门了。  
他对阿云嘎的排斥与距离感，一般只在特定场合出现，譬如发情期，或者刘令飞在场的的时候。  
但要是他不在，那就很难说了。  
六年的习惯是个很可怕的事。  
郑云龙给人把门打开，就拖着双腿，慢悠悠地转回自己的床，没力气地瘫在上面，露出软软的肚皮。  
“又没吃早饭？”  
阿云嘎把饭盒一个个地从透明的塑料口袋里拿出来，和刘令飞早晨离开的时候比起来，此时他已经换了一身衣服，精神看起来也并不像是熬了一夜的人。  
“刚叫了外卖。”  
阿云嘎瞥了一眼酒店已经被换下的白色床单，伸手去把缩在一团浅灰色被子里的人挖出来，“乖，先起来垫点粥。”  
视线不得不触及到人皮肤上的淤痕，他面不改色地掠过郑云龙连脚背上都有的牙印。  
阿云嘎没敢直接把人抱怀里喂，凡事急不来的，他心里明白。  
Omega坐在小沙发上，握住勺子盛满皮蛋粥往自己的嘴里送，连吞咽声都小到几乎听不到，很安静，看起来也乖乖的。  
但阿云嘎明白，单从他半睁不闭的眼，和被睡炸毛了的刘海就能看出，人不是很耐烦，还困着。  
郑云龙没睡醒的时候其实脾气不会很好，但他很少会生阿云嘎的气，最多不太爱讲话。  
“还困着呐。”看他连嚼都不怎么嚼，就直接往肚子吞，阿云嘎忍不住笑出声，伸手去挠人的下巴。  
换以前，这时郑云龙该对过于靠近自己的Alpha信息素有所反应了，喜悦也好，战栗也罢，或许就是单纯的不适应。  
但得功于刘令飞咬的那一口，他现在根本不太能感知到除了自家Alpha以外的任何信息素，就个人感官而言，他觉得现在自己与Beta并没有太大分别。  
真他么是天大的好事。  
可很显然，旁人并没有因为他身上的临时标记而受到半点影响，甚至，空气中Omega的玫瑰酒味愈发诱人，这是被标记的第一表征。但与其牢牢交缠的独属于Alpha的薄荷烟草味，却又让所有对Omega有所觊觎的人，从呼吸上就感受到难耐。  
陌生的，带有威胁性的Alpha信息素，在试图保护着他曾经标记过的Omega。  
这个认知让阿云嘎觉得讽刺得很。  
在肚子不饿了以后，郑云龙就困得重新爬回自己收拾过的舒服的小床，在被子里滚了一圈后把自己严严实实地裹起来合上眼抿着嘴儿睡了，睡前还能记得叮嘱阿云嘎帮他接外卖。  
男人看他困得睁不开眼，都还记挂自己没来得及吃上的口味蛇，只是坐在沙发上一边看手机一边笑着点头。

可爱。  
今天他的大龙真的超可爱。  
大概过了半个多小时，等人睡熟发出细细的呼吸声后，阿云嘎才蹲在床边，捧着郑云龙埋在被子里的睡得粉扑扑的小脸，眼神温柔的在他的额头上亲了一口。  
门铃声恰是在这时响起的，男人叹了一口气，站起身来赶在郑云龙被即将响起的第二次铃声吵醒以前把门打开。  
出乎意料的是，等在门外的并不是郑云龙心心念念的外卖，而是昨天休息室里见过的几个小孩。  
领头的孩子年纪看起来尤其小，肤色有些深，但外表依旧十分出色。见开门的人是阿云嘎，反倒是他自己被吓了一跳，懵懵地睁大眼，往后退了几步试图去看门上的房间号。  
“嘎子哥，我们晚上准备聚餐，想赶在节目开录之前互相认识一下，过来邀请你和龙哥一起。”  
第一个开口的孩子是原本站在靠后一点的，他声色清亮，穿着一件略微宽松的白衬衫走上前来，一角被折进了裤子里。  
“方书剑？”  
跟前的男孩是个Omega，阿云嘎记得他，之前面试遗愿清单的时候见过。他习惯性带着温柔的笑意，伸手亲近地拍了拍人的肩。  
男孩不料他能一口叫出自己的名字，原本神采飞扬的人耳根子一下子就红透了，一时之间激动地说不出话。  
旁边的的几个小孩见阿云嘎笑了，这才松口气，乖乖地排排站，一个接一个的自我介绍。  
原本这是应该在昨天的休息室里进行的活动，但无奈后来的一系列变故，让大家都忘了初衷。  
阿云嘎数了数人，一共有6个，都还是学生。  
方书剑，黄子弘凡，梁朋杰，蔡程昱，张超，龚子棋。  
他特意多看了一眼穿得酷酷的，神情挺拽，自我介绍也异常简短的男生，昨天才因为抑制剂没用够而导致发情的Alpha今天就敢继续出来和omega一起玩，阿云嘎不得不佩服一下年轻人的心宽。  
更何况，这个龚子棋按昨天的情况来看，还和郑云龙有不少渊源。  
大概能看清楚男生眼里隐隐的敌意，阿云嘎觉得有点好笑，他还是第一次被这么大年纪的小孩这样看着。  
也不知道是出于什么心理，他干脆把人全部带进了房间，“都进来吧，在走廊上挤着也不像样。”  
“自己找地方坐，都小点声儿，你们龙哥昨晚没休息好，我哄会儿他再叫起床。”  
看到床上鼓起来的一团和隐约从枕头里露出来黑发，年轻的小孩们都不由得噤声，乖巧地坐在沙发上或靠在电视柜边，胆子大些的眼睛不老实地四处瞟着。  
龚子棋从一走进房间起就紧紧地皱着眉。  
许是为了照顾还在睡觉的人，房间里窗帘紧闭，也没有开灯。原本的白色床单被胡乱地扔在地上，走近了似乎还能从那数不清的褶皱上察觉到欢爱的痕迹，颓靡中又透着说不清的旖旎。  
男人的言语暧昧不清，要不是龚子棋鼻子没出问题，能清楚地闻到Omega身上被标记的不属于屋里任何一个Alpha的味道，他说不定还真能被阿云嘎这副架势唬住也说不一定。  
“大龙。”男人坐到床边，伸手摸摸人睡得红扑扑的小脸。  
好一会儿被子里的那团才有了动静，他嘤咛一声，哑哑地问：“唔……外卖到了？”  
郑云龙在被子里挣扎了几下才顺利地把两只手都拿出来，他睁着一双还带着雾气的大眼懵懂地看着屋子里突然出现的一堆人，愣愣地不说话。  
“大家晚上要一起聚餐，想去吗？”  
“我的外卖还没到吗？”仍然缩在被子里的人有些怯地抬头去看阿云嘎，却没理会他的话。  
Alpha低笑着摇头，拍拍郑云龙的脑袋示意他先起床。  
“过来和你们龙哥认识一下，顺便给他醒醒神。”  
几个小孩看着床上面无表情的男人，都有点不敢上前，只有龚子棋不认生地大步走到阿云嘎对侧的床边：“别睡了，赶紧起来，郑云龙。”  
紧接着走上前来的是张超，男孩开口的时候郑云龙特意认真地看了他一眼，若有所思地道：“你和王晰是亲戚？”  
对面的孩子们顿时就笑起来，张超自己无奈地摇头，却也跟着笑。  
蔡程昱自我介绍的时候过于庄重的起势让郑云龙忍不住乐，这孩子是这一堆人里唯一的Beta，郑云龙尽管如今不怎么能感知到信息素的味道，但也能确定他还未分化。  
他心里奇怪却又并不意外，虽然很少有人分化得这么晚，但只从这孩子的只言片语，就能察觉到他的单纯。  
那是从未受过信息素影响才能拥有的纯净。  
知道黄子弘凡年纪是最小的时候郑云龙还有些讶异，毕竟一个笑得甜甜的方书剑站在他左边，一个低头兀自害羞的梁朋杰又在右边。  
几个小朋友介绍完了就自我感觉已经和他们龙哥熟了，一个二个全都不客气地凑在郑云龙的床上挤成堆，加上阿云嘎正好七个，像一群小矮人守护着他们的白雪公主一样，把人团团围起来，害得他连想下床往浴室去，都没能有地儿出去。  
“嘎子，起开。”  
还没和小孩们混熟有点怕生的郑云龙最后只敢冲离得最近的阿云嘎嚷嚷。  
男人摸了摸鼻子，站起来让他，刚好门铃响了，就被正在塞拖鞋的郑云龙激动地指挥着去拿外卖。  
龚子棋等着阿云嘎起身去开门，自己则跟在郑云龙屁股后头钻进了浴室，留剩下的几个小孩趴在床上面面相觑。  
“别挡着，边儿去。”Omega给自己挤了一截牙膏塞到嘴里，抬脚踹了下挤在镜子面前的Alpha。  
龚子棋抬眼瞅人浑身上下欢爱的痕迹，两根手指伸出来去掐他的腰，刚准备说几句话来刺一下只穿着体恤和大裤衩的男人，就直接被噼里啪啦的拍玻璃声给打断。  
“子棋，子棋，我能看到你诶！”  
回头去看浴室和房间隔着的那层磨砂玻璃，隐隐约约的几张人脸贴在上面，蔡程昱兴奋的声音传入耳中，龚子棋直接被气笑了。  
“傻逼啊你们。”  
郑云龙跟着笑，结果不小心被一嘴的泡沫呛得直咳嗽。  
刚听到声音阿云嘎就跟着就进来了，正好见着郑云龙扒着洗手池呛得可怜，耳根子脖子都被咳得通红。他略略叹了口气，就较为刻意地上前挤开边上紧贴着的年轻Alpha，伸手去抹人满脸都沾着的牙膏沫。  
“刷个牙都能被呛着，我们大龙太笨了。”  
他无视龚子棋不善的目光，用温水润湿了男人自己带来的洗脸帕，哄着人乖乖地仰着小脑袋，一点一点地给他擦脸。  
蔡程昱隔着一道玻璃看里面的情景，回头跟张超咬耳朵，“子棋看着好可怜。”  
“蔡程昱你他妈说悄悄话小点声成吗！”龚子棋忍无可忍张嘴就吼。  
把玻璃上面贴着的几个吓得一抖，逃难似的缩回郑云龙的床上。  
张超蹲在床边，拿出手机来认真地拍郑云龙的枕头。  
“你干嘛要照龙哥的口水印？”黄子弘凡把脑袋凑过去盯着张超的屏幕，一点儿都没压他的声音。  
郑云龙洗完脸后清清爽爽的原本心情挺美，就较为活泼地先阿云嘎和龚子棋一步从浴室里走出来，结果刚好赶上这句，一时也来不及怕生了，“放屁，老子睡觉从来不流口水。”  
几个小孩乍一听他讲脏话都惊恐地瞪大眼睛，毕竟从昨天起大家就一直以为他们龙哥是个清雅矜贵的Omega。  
没想到啊，我也能有看走眼的一天。  
黄子暗觑正叉着腿坐在沙发上夹着蛇肉大快朵颐的人，心中默默地叹，居然是个硬核O，那还有个屁想头，算求了。  
只要是昨天现场看到郑云龙发情时红着眼眶，软绵绵缩在刘令飞怀里撒娇的模样，绝大多数单身Alpha心里或多或少都会有点想法。  
毕竟阿云嘎跟工作人员说的那句关于郑云龙抑制剂障碍的事，并没有半点遮掩，几乎是落在了所有有心人的耳里。  
原本还以为会是个很好欺负的柔弱美人，结果今儿这一瞧，他只担心自己刚居心不良地凑过去，就被人一脚踹开了。  
“超儿刚在拍什么？”  
阿云嘎亲近地问已经从地上站起来，转而趴在郑云龙枕头边上的Alpha。结果他还没走近，那年轻的小孩就先一步锁了手机，冲他笑弯了眼，那嘴角勾起的弧度精准得像是排演过千万遍似的：“龙哥这枕套颜色好看，我拍一个去照着买。”  
“好看吧，我和我室友选了好久的。”郑云龙瞟了一眼张超分明笑着却又明摆着拒人千里，格外冷淡的脸，想起来昨天他手机屏幕上的自己，顿时意味深长地抿嘴应着。  
这一句话没把张超怎么着，却直接把阿云嘎刺激得一口气差点没喘过来。  
他索性也不过去看人吃得怎么样了，只一屁股坐在电视柜上，低头看自己的手。掌心昨天被自己掐出来的伤已然结痂，此刻却又痛得仿佛重新裂开。  
刘令飞，妈的。  
不仅味道要缠一个月，这话里话外居然都绕不过去了。  
龚子棋原本也一点一点暗戳戳地往郑云龙边上挪，听了这话也耳朵疼，干脆也不上前去讨人嫌了。自己转过身去逗方书剑，非要让人看他小腹上的纹身，把Omega闹得羞红了脸，吓得直往阿云嘎边上躲。  
张超依旧躺在床上，他把半张脸都埋进男人的枕头里，深吸了一口气，微挑的丹凤眼在昏暗的光线中迎上郑云龙漫不经心的眼神，缓缓勾唇。  
梁朋杰和黄子一个O一个A，此刻却一同缩在床边的地毯上。两人手拉手，被房间里若有若无引战似的信息素味道激得没吭声，夹在阿云嘎和张超之前瑟瑟发抖。  
默默对视一眼，俩人一致看向没心没肺地凑在郑云龙身边蹭吃蹭喝的蔡程昱。  
还没分化就是好啊。  
“龙哥，你再给我选一个看起来不太辣的呀，刚刚那个就很好。”唯一的Beta一边嚷嚷着还要再吃一个，一边又被辣得眼泪汪汪的。  
郑云龙非常满意没人再继续凑上来的现状，他难得十分慈爱地给被辣得不停吐舌头呼气的小孩选肉，心里想，终于能他么的清闲一会儿了。  
“龙哥我能不能喝你的可乐，太辣了！”  
“随便喝，你放心大胆地喝。”  
……  
结果到了晚上聚餐的时候，郑云龙和蔡程昱都还饱着。  
一个被肉和稀饭撑的，一个纯粹是被汽水撑的。  
一下午的时间已经足够一群小朋友玩熟了，譬如黄子和梁朋杰就已经建立了超越普通AO的深厚革命感情。  
他俩瞅着阿云嘎和龚子棋给郑云龙夹菜时的眉眼官司，手一致放在桌子下面，饭也没吃几口，就只微信不停地发。  
郑云龙叼着根没点燃的烟，小口喝着酒，任他们跟在拼手速似的不停地往自己盘里垒菜。  
趁着阿云嘎和龚子棋都走开去和熟人叙旧的时候，他把自己堆得满满当当的盘子推到坐在身边的蔡程昱面前。  
“蔡蔡，吃这个，啥都有。”  
“龙哥，你对我可真好！”  
男孩看着大盘子里各式各样的食物，一双鹿眼亮晶晶的，感动地扑进郑云龙怀里。  
绕是张超，看了一眼蔡程昱抱人腰抱得死紧的手，也控制不住地抽了抽嘴角。  
妈的这到底是装的还是真没心眼？

首席复议的时候，郑云龙阔别三年再次直面阿云嘎的舞台张力，并为此由衷地后悔。  
那人就站在身前不远处，盯着他的眼睛唱without you,what are they for  
他几乎是立刻就要落下泪来了。

拿到结果以后两人拥抱， 都红着眼眶，郑云龙难得的抱住人不想放手。  
阿云嘎搂着他的脖子，在耳边轻声叹：“你别哭。”  
出了录播室，郑云龙还没能缓过来，他伸手拭自己的眼泪，有些哽咽。  
那六年的东西，阿云嘎只需要零碎地拼拼凑凑，这三个月郑云龙也就不用过了。  
Alpha将他按在墙角亲吻的时候，郑云龙甚至无法推开。他被人捏着下巴被迫地张口，被啃咬着唇瓣，被吸吮着舌头。  
阿云嘎实在太了解他了，每一句词，几乎都是刺在郑云龙的心上念。  
他仿佛要在这个角落将人吞食，在郑云龙的自我意识还无法回笼的时刻，厚实的手掌就已直接探进他的毛衣里抚摸着，揉捏着，掌心的冰凉的温度把人惊得直缩。  
直到听到Omega的泣音，阿云嘎才意犹未尽地松开他，让人枕着自己的肩剧烈地喘息。  
郑云龙在这一刻才深切地意识到，只要阿云嘎愿意，他根本无法拒绝。  
逃开的三年，现在想来，就像是猎人主动给猎物松绑。当猎物以为终逃离牢笼了以后，那人只在身后慢慢地缚紧绳索，他就不得不再次回到原地。  
这种无法自控的感觉，简直像极了当初被永久标记的时候。  
助理和跟拍的摄像都是B，此时完全不敢上前。  
实在是太诡异的氛围了。  
那Omega双目失神地被男人爱怜万分地亲吻着，虽是没有接受，却也没有抗拒，只无甚反应，像是一个提线木偶，被他的主人牢牢控制在手。  
郑云龙是感觉不舒服的，后颈烫得他疼。他知道那是刘令飞留下的临时标记在试图保护自己，薄荷烟草的味道也努力地在抗拒着青草的侵袭。  
对于阿云嘎，他一直都是害怕的。  
从来都是倾慕而畏惧。  
胆怯于他的喜与怒，敬畏于他的哀与乐。

他们不是第一次接吻了。除开三年前的那场荒谬疯狂的性爱，还在大学时期，阿云嘎就会亲他。  
郑云龙是个爱哭的孩子，从小如此。  
大一想家的时候他一边给妈妈打电话一边把自己埋在被子里哭得抽抽，大冬天的在宿舍里硬是给自己捂出一身的汗。  
阿云嘎这个时候就会手足无措地从阳台探头，皱着眉看被子里鼓起来的一大团，念报纸的声音却也不能停了，否则那孩子知道自己的哭声如此明显，尽被人听了去，又该委屈了。  
大概过了一小时，没听到里面有哭的声响了，阿云嘎才会放下报纸，给冻得冰凉的手哈几口热气，再蹑手蹑脚地从阳台回到寝室。  
小心地去掀人的被子，孩子果然是哭累着了，不知何时已然睡去。  
这时看着那张粉嫩嫩的还挂着泪痕的小脸，阿云嘎就会爱惜地帮他擦掉眼泪，温柔地吻落在嘴角。  
这样小心翼翼似偷情般的亲热，郑云龙心里一直有数，但也从未戳破过。  
在阿云嘎将第一个Omega领到他跟前以前，他把这些亲吻当作是两人之间的小秘密，日日都揣在心口，无论何时想来都是甜津津的。

他最后是捂住自己发烫的腺体把人推开的，要用手确认到刘令飞留下的标记，他才能足够清醒地抗拒眼前的人。  
“确实也是耽误太久了，我们回去吧。”对于被推开的结果，阿云嘎显然是在意料之中。  
他抢在郑云龙之前开口，并温柔地伸手帮他整理被弄乱的头发，倒是让想斥责的人哑口无言。  
两人结伴回到录播室，Omega一言不发地捂着自己的后颈红着眼眶坐到替补的角落里去，看似受了天大的委屈，而阿云嘎只能担忧地看一眼，就径直上了首席。  
龚子棋在镜头从自己身上移开之后，快速地蹭到男人身边坐下。  
他原本以为郑云龙是被节目组的套路给坑难过了，过来安慰安慰，结果凑近看才看到他嘴上明显被咬出来的痕迹，“他欺负你了？”  
张超也在镜头的逼视下硬是一个板凳一个板凳地挤过来。座位没有靠背，他就坐到郑云龙的身后，伸出两只手给他抵着。  
“他这得亲多大劲儿啊，还能给你亲哭了。”  
长得挺凶的男人此时笑着伸手去擦人的眼泪，结果太虎了直接就擦到了Omega的眼睛。郑云龙疼得一缩，一下生气得连那点子伤感都给暂时压下去了，忍不住抬腿去踹他。  
“嘿，还拍着呢，你能不能轻点踢。”一把将人搂住，龚子棋嬉皮笑脸地跟他咬耳朵。  
镜头转过来的时候，他还能咧开嘴抱着一脸不情愿并哭得眼眶红红的男人冲着摄像机笑得开怀，以此展现选手们的亲密无间。  
张超坐在后面揪郑云龙后脑勺扎起来的小尾巴，男人的头发对于较为正式的声乐节目来说有些太长了，不论怎么做造型，都达不到严肃郑重的标准，可他又不许造型师给剪掉。  
当然，他自己是有较劲的理由的，据说是觉得长头发才会顺顺的，所以最后那边也拿他没办法，只能暂时给绑起来。  
郑云龙今天出场的时候确实是惊艳了不少人，自然也包括他。  
虽说大家都不是第一次见了，但相较于休息室里较为混乱与疲倦的碰面，或着后来短暂而客套的聚餐，今天做过造型的人五官明显更加锐利，整个人耀眼得夺目，更夹杂有一番脆弱的美丽。与此同时，他身上那股子冷淡与万事不萦于心的劲儿也愈发逼人。  
张超嗅到他身上独属于Alpha的薄荷烟草味，眼前不由得浮现起那日刘令飞抱着他的模样。  
太乖了，郑云龙在那个人面前实在是乖得不像话。  
留心的人都能瞧见的，与和阿云嘎在一起时一味的顺从与轻微的畏惧不同，面对刘令飞，他会撒娇，会胡闹，会委屈，但也会听话。  
对于那样的Omega，没有谁会不动心思。  
只不过张超早在很久之前，就有了这样的念头罢了。  
也是归咎于17年偶然在北京看过的一场音乐剧，《变身怪医》。在天桥剧场，那已经是《怪医》在北京的最后几场了，出了一点演出事故，因为音响设备的问题。  
他很镇定，特别努力地在尽量减小影响继续完成自己的舞台，只结束的时候，躬身两分钟来道歉。  
张超就坐在第一排，能看到郑云龙弯腰时候顺着脸颊流下来的眼泪，与在舞台上的神采飞扬不同，那一刻你几乎能触碰到他的脆弱。  
也是那一场演出，他的手被道具严重划伤，张超清晰地见着那指尖不停淌下的鲜血，却无法捕捉到男人面上一丝一毫疼痛的表情。  
后来的sd，他没过去，只站得略远些，毕竟那边围满了耐心等待着的Omega男孩儿女孩儿们，他一个大高个的Alpha，实在是没好意思过去跟着挤。  
等人都陆陆续续散了以后，张超看见那人身后突然走近一个男人，长头发，微卷，五官轮廓深邃，甚至有几分异域风情。  
他认出来那是另一个卡司的主演。  
那个男人走上来就从身后一把揽住郑云龙，温柔地亲吻他的额头，Omega这时才乖乖地转过身，把头埋在他的怀里一抽一抽地哭。  
后来怎么样了，张超也没能见着，反正那两个人抱了一会儿就重新进了剧院。  
之后他把剩下的几场《怪医》都买了，全是刘令飞的卡司。他没再见到郑云龙，原本以为人已经离开北京了的，结果末场的彩蛋里，他又和刘令飞一同出现。  
两人手拉着手靠在一起唱选段的时候，下面坐着的观众大部分都在尖叫。  
他那时候还不懂那种激动从何而来，但现在想来，大概也是会有粉丝对他们有所期待。  
之后的日子里，张超飞了很多次上海，特意去看郑云龙的舞台。  
《我，堂》全国巡演的时候，他甚至会向学校请假赶去不同的城市。  
其实他不久前才见到过郑云龙，在10月《信》的舞台。  
比起那时，如今这人显然瘦了更多。  
两人换着逗郑云龙，三个男孩儿凑作一团没一会就嘻嘻哈哈起来，惹得小导演悄悄过来提醒好几次，坐在周围的人也都频频侧目。

录完节目已经是第二天早晨了，除了一群精力充沛的小孩更加兴奋以外，年长一些的都又饿又困，各自抓紧时间该去睡觉的睡觉，该找食儿的找食儿。  
阿云嘎是严重缺觉的状态了，第一天到长沙他就守在郑云龙门口一宿没睡，第二天依着习惯也只睡了五小时，结果今天又没能睡，此时生理性的红血丝已是布满了整个眼球。  
他朝郑云龙走来的时候，一步一步骇人得很，吓得周围小孩们叽叽喳喳的声音都不由得压低了。  
“我先回去了，你和他们去吃点东西再睡。”阿云嘎忽视掉龚子棋还揽在男人肩上的手臂，只伸手揉了揉他的头，神色温柔。  
郑云龙打了个哈欠，比较乖的点点头，目光偶然掠过他白皙掌心上刺目的痂，微微皱了眉。  
蔡程昱硬要缠着他龙哥回房一起吃外卖，张超作为室友索性也陪着一起留了下来。龚子棋更不用提，赶都赶不走，一直在床上躺着玩手机。  
外卖到的时候郑云龙刚好接到刘令飞的视频，他看了一眼离自己只有十厘米远的龚子棋，下意识地就拿着手机进了浴室。  
房里的两个Alpha几乎是同时抬眼，半晌，俩人又都心照不宣地冷笑。  
“你眼睛怎么肿了，又哭啦？”屏幕里的人看起来还在床上赖着，没穿上衣，头发因为睡了一夜的原因乱糟糟地翘着。  
“熬了一宿。”  
“有认识新朋友吗？”  
“有几个小孩。”  
“我才走两天你就这么冷淡，能不能多说几个字。”  
“蔡程昱，张超，黄子弘凡，梁朋杰，方书剑。”龚子棋不算新认识的，他心里默默地想。  
“哟，可以啊小郑，这才第几天啊，你这名字就记得这么顺了。”  
“你今天不去排练？”  
“去不了，女主那边有其他行程。”  
“晚上再和你讲，我去吃饭了，真的饿。”  
“行吧，晚上咱再好好讲讲你和阿云嘎亲得死去活来的事。”  
“ ？？？？？？”  
“怎么着，还不准哥在长沙有几个朋友了。”  
“行啊，刘令飞，藏挺深啊，你这社交圈可真够广的。”  
“赶紧的，滚去吃饭睡觉，等你睡醒了我再跟你扯。”

挂完电话出去，郑云龙一下对上三双眸子。  
他把手机随意摔到床上，挤到外卖面前：“看个屁，赶紧吃，吃完自己麻溜地回去。”  
“龙哥，是你男朋友打的电话吗？” 蔡蔡眼睛圆鼓鼓的，嘴里塞满东西，两只手也都沾满了红油。  
男人听了一愣，已经不是第一次有人问他这样的问题了。  
良久，他伸手摸摸自己的腺体。  
“不是男朋友，是我的Alpha。”  
龚子棋坐在一边面无表情地嚼嘴里的骨头，闻言不由得嗤笑一声：“下个月就不是了。”

郑云龙录节目以来遇到的第一大难关就是和蔡程昱唱《对不起，我爱你》。  
练了一晚上还是没能找到感觉，小孩看出来他龙哥已经轻微烦躁，委委屈屈地去抱他，“龙哥，你别生我的气。”  
“没生气。”男人勉强咧嘴笑一下，揉揉表情可怜兮兮的孩子，“走，今儿不练了，哥带你出去夜宵，边吃咱再边找感觉。”

吃了有一会儿了，郑云龙才慢悠悠地开口:“谈过恋爱吗，蔡蔡。”  
对面的小朋友突然间莫名地羞涩起来，他左右看看，见没人，才红着小脸特别轻微地点点头。  
“成，这就好办了。你现在想想你前对象，脑补一下你爱我，我不爱你，我爱你的时候，你又已经不爱我了这种桥段。”端起一杯青岛啤酒，郑云龙豪迈地一口闷，舒服得直打嗝。  
棒，这年纪谈过恋爱的小孩最容易伤心了。  
蔡程昱跟着尝了一点点酒以后沉默了许久，特别认真地按照他龙哥说的酝酿情绪。  
良久，他怯生生地开口：“为什么我爱她的时候她已经不爱我了呀？”  
“……”郑云龙对着小孩求知的眼眸实在没忍心开口骂。他想了一下，继续耐心着: “那假设你做了啥让人难过的事，事后又无法弥补了，你想象一下那种愧疚又悲伤的心情。”  
蔡程昱继续努力尝试了一下，最后还是疑惑地看他龙哥，只不过这回不敢再问问题了。  
“还是想不到？”男人咬牙切齿，忍不住又干了一杯，真觉得今儿是来借酒浇愁的了。  
“和她在一起的时候我特别好。”小孩委屈地撇了下小嘴。  
“那你就假设她做了啥。”  
“……可她也特别好。”  
妈的，好成这样了那你分个屁。  
郑云龙抬头看他，忽然深吸了一口气，缓缓笑起来，“这样吧，蔡蔡，”他重新打开了一瓶啤酒给自己满上：“哥给你讲个故事。”

两个小时后，郑云龙扛着喝得满脸通红，两只眼睛都哭肿了的小孩回酒店。  
把人递给张超的时候，那孩子还哭得上气不接下气，在室友怀里张牙舞爪地想要扑回来：“龙哥！龙哥！呜呜呜呜呜哇哇——”  
“超儿，你盯着他，别给哭瞎了。”  
Omega喝得微醺，懒懒地靠着门。他一言难尽地看一眼哭得昏天黑地的小孩，委以重任般地拍了拍年轻Alpha的肩。  
张超看着他摇摇晃晃地离开，眸色渐深。  
把醉得不成样，只记得睁着眼睛哭的蔡程昱扶到床上以后，张超给人脱了鞋子和外套，盖上被子就抓着自己的毛衣追了出去。  
已经一个多月了。  
男人身上Alpha的味道也早已消失殆尽。  
这几天龚子棋和阿云嘎几乎是随时都贴着郑云龙在走，要不是男人被缠得烦很了，他俩又都有舞台需要练歌，这会子怕是还都跟着。  
“我送你回去吧，哥。”终于赶在电梯上升前追上人，郑云龙漫不经心地抬头，张超走进去时正好对上他懒倦多情的眼。  
“超儿，你哥还没喝到那地步。”  
张超不知道是不是自己的错觉，他总感觉在这电梯间里有那么一秒，玫瑰酒香过分浓郁，像极了Omega发情时的味道。  
但眼前的男人除了因为酒精原因而引起的双颊晕红与目光迷离以外，精神状态上并没有半点发情期的意味，再不能更正常了。  
跟在人身后一直到把他送到房间，张超都在努力地分辨空气中的那股子若有若无的甜味。  
这闻起来总感觉有点奇怪呢，像是有什么东西在隔着男人身上的信息素。  
少年脑海里有什么一闪而过，但他暂时没能抓住那个念头。  
“行了，快回去吧，蔡蔡还一个人在呢。” 郑云龙背对着人给自己倒了杯水喝。  
“那我走了，哥。”  
张超慢吞吞地往外走，刚才追进电梯间的那一瞬间涌出来的发情期才能有的味道他绝不会闻错，虽然只是转瞬即逝。  
关门声在背后响起，少年站在房门口迟迟不愿挪动自己的脚步。  
在原地待了十分钟，想象中Omega发情时的动静和信息素的味道还是没能出现，张超只得自嘲一遍自己的多心，迈步原路返回。  
而房间里，听到Alpha离去的脚步声，郑云龙才背靠着房门无力地滑倒在地。  
他再也压抑不住剧烈的喘息，伸手地去抓随着自己一起摔在地上的手机。  
“喂？”男人的声音在电话那头响起。  
“……”  
“宝贝？”刘令飞没听到回应，以为没信号，不由得光着脚就从床上起来走到窗边。  
郑云龙依旧没吭声，他把自己缩在墙角，听到电话里熟悉的声音委屈地掉眼泪。  
“宝贝，怎么了，你别不说话。”  
实在是没忍住喉间的泣音，男人弱弱地哽咽起来。  
“龙儿听话，你别哭，慢慢跟我说，发生什么事了？”  
“刘令飞，”慢慢地，郑云龙哑着嗓子开口，带有情色意味的呼吸声和哭腔就再也无法遮掩：“赶紧买了票滚过来，老子发情了。”  
Alpha闻言明显着急起来，他把电话开了免提，几乎是立刻就开始查讯时间最近的航班。  
无奈此刻已近凌晨，最早的一班上海到长沙的也只能等到七点。  
更别提飞机上再耗去两小时，下了飞机赶到郑云龙的住处又得花去一部分时间。  
就算他非要等自己，发了情的Omega也不可能可以撑过九个多小时，持续着这么长时间的发情热，是会死人的。  
再看高铁，更不用说了，开始得比飞机还晚。  
最后想直接开车过去，结果一查要十一个小时，等他开到了，郑云龙怕是都给烧傻了。  
刘令飞此刻是恨自己没能长对翅膀。

“宝贝，听我说，有没有用抑制贴，就我们之前试过的那种？”  
“嗯、”  
“信息素隔断剂呢，也贴上。”  
刘令飞最担心的状况就是一大群Alpha被诱导发情，因为没有谁会随身揣着抑制剂的，而处在发情期并失去了抑制剂控制的Alpha完全是丧失理智的存在，那样的局面郑云龙不被轮都算运气好。  
“都用了，”抑制贴对Omega的作用毕竟十分有限，此刻在情潮的侵袭下，他已经完全控制不了发情期脆弱的神经，难过地冲着电话里的人哭：“呜我难受，你什么时候才来……”  
“龙儿，我的宝贝，”刘令飞被他的哭得心里一疼，他闭了闭眼，把眼里的泪意重新憋回去：“你听话，现在先给信得过的Alpha打电话。我赶不过来的，要等太久了，你会出事的。”  
“我不想要别人。”郑云龙哭得自己直咳嗽。  
“我想要你，大飞，不要别人……”

刘令飞打给了龚子棋。  
不过很可惜，电话响到结束也无人接听。  
他一边重新拨通，一边着急地想，妈的，千万别逼得我最后只能去找阿云嘎了。  
……  
而张超这边一出电梯就感觉不太对，奇怪啊，这层楼怎么有Omega发情的味道。  
今儿他是嗅觉出问题了吗。  
他捏住自己的鼻子顺着走廊回房，越走近，越是心惊。  
不对啊，怎么这信息素的味儿是从他房间里传出来的。

这层楼都是节目组的人，此时已经有不少Alpha从房间里探头出来看情况了。黄子弘凡和高杨就住隔壁，最早闻到味儿跟着发情的就是他俩。给自己用了抑制剂以后，俩人就又活蹦乱跳起来，黄子坚信是张超不老实，非得拉着高杨一块儿出来守在房门口堵人。  
“超儿，老实交代，是不是你藏Omega在里面了。”  
“滚蛋。”张超还是决定先去黄子房间里用了抑制剂，才重新刷卡开门。  
他俩一个猜是蔡蔡带来的Omega，一个认定是张超藏人，最后意见一致地派了相比起来最为可靠的高杨进去查看。  
余笛，王凯几个年长一点的在旁边看他们仨小孩在这种情况都还能跟玩儿似的，一个二个都给气乐了。  
“赶紧的！”马佳第一个不能忍，抬脚就想去踹皮得最厉害的黄子弘凡。  
仝卓这时也带着自己室友，踩着他的人字拖晃悠悠地出来了，“是不是蔡蔡分化了？”  
在场的几人都笑，说绝对不可能，蔡程昱一看就是要往Alpha转的。  
高杨也跟着笑，结果进门绕着房间逛了两圈，除了裹在床上烧得浑身通红，带着浓郁牛奶味儿信息素，就差身上写着“我是Omega”这几个字的蔡程昱以外，再不能找到旁的人了。  
“就蔡蔡了。”他慢慢走出来，仍然抿着薄唇微微地笑，“我去找晰哥拿Omega抑制剂。”  
几个小的都没理他，全都还处于“几个小时不见我的好兄弟居然变成了可以和我一起睡觉的Omega了”的震惊中，最后只得王凯老师点点头，示意他动作快点，赶紧去。  
马佳难得表情严肃了点，“谁有隔断剂，先给他用上，别到时候把整栋楼都给惊动了。”  
“别都看我和笛哥啊，我们俩这都是已婚人士，连抑制剂都很多年没买了。”余笛和王凯作为年长的是真无奈，现在的小孩都怎么回事。  
“给鹤鹤打电话问问，他那里基本上啥都有。”仝卓最快提议道。  
结果过一会儿，高天鹤空着手，神采奕奕地穿着他的小睡衣哒哒哒地跑过来了跟着凑热闹：“怎么了呀，蔡蔡到底分化成啥了？”  
黄子弘凡默默地纠结半天，有点不确定地开口: “ 我记得龙哥带了一大包信息素隔断剂？”  
张超这时才猛地反应过来之前脑海中一闪而过的白光是什么。  
被骗了。  
郑云龙居然能赶在他进电梯前就用了抑制贴和隔断剂，反应可真够快的。  
“我去找龙哥拿。”他其实是准备先去前台拿一张房卡。  
郑云龙现在怕是已经被发情热烧迷糊了，指望他来开门显然是不可能的。  
“对了，超儿，你去我房间把子棋的手机带上，路过健身房的时候给他一下。刚才一直有人电话找他来着，说有急事。我这儿刚想出门去给他，结果蔡蔡就出事了。找他的说是叫刘令飞，好像就是那天陪大龙一起来的Alpha。”马佳把房卡递给张超。  
“结果子棋和龙哥的Alpha是认识的，那他居然什么都不跟我们讲！”黄子弘凡愤怒地咆哮，“还有，高杨这是拿什么去了，走了感觉有二十多分钟了，怎么还不回来？”  
“给他打电话。”  
黄子乖乖听他凯哥的话：“emmmm没人接。”  
“那给晰哥打电话。”  
“嗯还是没人……噢，喂晰哥啊？噫，羊儿怎么是你？？？？？”  
“你叫了方方和朋朋来？高杨我看错你了，你人呢，跑哪去了，你好意思让人俩Omega过来？！！！！”  
“晰哥也发情了？？？耶怎么已经传到楼上去了？好嘛，那你……噫不对啊，晰哥发情了你一个Alpha在那干嘛啊，人是Omega，你得避嫌啊，你给他用抑制剂啊！！！！”  
“什么叫他不需要，你问人家了吗，你就在那说人不用。你先别动！！！！！高杨，我听到你解皮带的声音了，我劝你别轻举妄动！！！！！乱来是要犯法的啊！！！！！羊羊儿，清醒点，你说清楚点，别挂啊，喂，喂，高杨？羊羊儿？？？喂？？？？”  
黄子弘凡的声音高得像是恨不得全世界都听到，又陆陆续续有人听到声响从房间里探出头来，眼睛亮晶晶地盯着这边，像是听到了惊天八卦一般，面上窃喜。  
马佳站在一边抹了把脸: “傻孩子，别怪哥没提醒过你，赶紧躲起来，不然你就等着晰哥明儿收拾你吧。”  
黄子弘凡这会儿还暂时接不上话，他现在无力地扒着墙，沉浸在对高杨可能要坐牢的担忧中。  
这边一群人又等了有五分钟，方书剑和梁朋杰才捂得严严实实，带着一大包东西小跑过来。  
等他俩钻进房去给蔡程昱贴好了抑制剂以后，守在房门口的Alpha们这才进去，站在床边围了一圈，好奇地打量刚清醒没多久的初生Omega。  
“我可不可以把这个给撕了，粘在脖子上好不舒服。”蔡程昱红肿着一双眼，难耐地摸了摸自己脖子上刚贴上去的抑制剂。  
高天鹤坐在他床角坚定地摇了摇头。  
“我不想用抑制贴。”男孩儿委屈地撇了撇小嘴，他睡了一小时左右，现在虽然酒醒了一点点，但其实还是有些醉的。  
方书剑见他实在可怜，索性出声怂恿着，“不想用那你就选个人。”  
“……我想找龙哥。”小孩儿有点害羞但并不十分犹豫地开口，短短一句话其狼子野心昭然若揭。  
“……蔡蔡，”余笛虽然也被孩子的好志气给唬了一下，但还是站在一旁语重心长地劝：“你知道你现在是Omega不是Alpha吧。”  
果然，对上小孩震惊的大眼睛。  
众进来瞧热闹顺带捡漏的Alpha们看他伤心的模样有些不忍心了，仝卓刚要开口劝劝，结果小孩自己又再次娇羞地开口：“那，那我想找……佳哥。”  
众人: “ ？？？？”  
合着白担心了，这孩子看着挺虎结果人家早就做好了两手打算，分化成Alpha就找郑云龙，分化成Omega就找马佳。  
马佳：“ ？？？？？？？”  
嗬！他就进来关心关心兄弟的，结果岂料天下竟有这等好事！！！！！！！  
黄子弘凡觉得今天自己格外地疲惫，先是一个好兄弟从B变成O了，再是另一个好兄弟很有可能要因为强上Omega而坐牢了，以为再没有什么能打击到他了，结果又来一个好兄弟要和变成O的好兄弟上床了：“唉，咱走了吧，这里已经没有咱的容身之地了。”  
……  
把马佳和蔡程昱留在房间里了以后，大家看饱了戏就都各自回房了。黄子弘凡一个人在隔壁房间重新躺下，却总觉得还有点什么事被他给忘了。  
半睡半醒之间，他突然一个激灵翻身起来：“草，张超去找龙哥怎么也一去不复返了呢！！！！！”

张超做事其实还算蛮严谨的。  
他先是带着焦急的面色到酒店前台，用可靠的学生身份，以及搬出节目组作为担保成功地从前台拿到了一张房卡。  
而后为了不留把柄，他又绕道到健身房，特意把龚子棋的手机留在了柜台。  
“等这个男生出来的时侯你再给他就行了，现在不用去打扰他。”他认真地翻出手机里大家的合照，指着龚子棋的脸拿给半夜值班的Alpha小姐姐看。  
走到郑云龙房门前的时候他想，谁让你大半夜的非要去泡健身房呢，这可不能怪我不厚道了。  
刷卡进门以后，意料之中的，四肢纤长的Omega此时可怜地蜷缩在地上，小声并无意识地抽噎着。  
他把人抱起来的时候，那男人怀里的手机掉落在地。  
捡起来一看，呵，大飞，正在通话中，显示45分37秒。  
“喂？”张超倏忽间觉得此情此景异常的让人舒心，不由得闷笑一声。  
“我不管你是谁，”刘令飞其实听出来了不是龚子棋的声音，可如今他也没有其他办法，“不能标记他。”  
“管这么多？”  
“郑云龙三年前做过一次去标记手术，阿云嘎知道。你现在再看看他俩，奇怪吗？再说，你觉得你和阿云嘎，有可比性吗？”  
……  
最后张超是阴着脸去脱男人的衣服的。  
他低头去亲他，从眼睛到嘴唇，细细地吮吻。  
“超儿？”郑云龙接触到Alpha释放出来的带有安抚性意味的信息素就慢慢清醒过来了，他怯怯地伸手推了推眼色阴沉的男人，眼泪顺着躺倒的姿势落到头发里。微微缩了一下腿，Omega试图躲开他已经摸到自己大腿内侧的手。  
张超低低笑一声，凑到他颈侧舔咬，“龙哥是不是还想等着刘老师从上海飞过来？”  
郑云龙被亲得浑身发软，没有半点力气，后穴也湿得厉害。他又开始小声地哭，男孩儿现在的状态让他有点害怕，而他一害怕就想找刘令飞。  
“可他过不来呀，他给子棋打电话了。”张超面无表情地看他哽咽着，神情没有半点软化，“哥现在是不是突然觉得，就是子棋也可以啊。”  
男人虽然一边受不住生理反应难过地流眼泪，但也没彻底失了理智，愿意让小孩踩到他头上作威作福。他带着哭腔认真地尝试和人讲道理，“张超，你别阴阳怪气的，给我好好说话。”  
“又教训我了，”Alpha温柔地咬他的下唇，把手探进Omega湿滑的股沟，直把人摸得浑身颤抖，“那哥也亲我一下。”  
郑云龙又生气又委屈，眼睛闪闪的滚着泪珠子，但就算这样他也还是不得不微微错过头，小心翼翼地亲亲人的下巴。  
都怪刘令飞，都怪他还不过来。  
“好乖。”张超感受到下巴处轻如蝉翼的吻，眸里的阴郁淡了一些。他把食指滑进去伸到底，微微抽动了一下。  
Omega不知道是不是爽到了，他嘤咛一声，紧绷的双腿渐渐放松，张超趁势把两条白皙修长的腿分开，抬起来紧紧缠到自己腰上。  
三根手指在穴里大幅度地抠挖时，郑云龙就泄了第一次。  
少年把头抵在男人的额头上轻声地笑，“舒服吗，哥？”他把手抽出来，带出几根牵连的银丝，恶劣地抹在了Omega的乳上。  
郑云龙被欺负得说不出话，小孩子的花样向来多。他用三年的时间才习惯了刘令飞的触碰，习惯了男人的体贴和温柔，习惯了他在自己高潮时哄人的甜言蜜语。  
这种习惯差点让他忘了，他们不是伴侣，刘令飞甚至没有义务非得对他好。  
张超的唇舌从乳首一直滑到身下，男人双腿夹着他的脑袋舒服地哭出声。  
他浑身赤裸地躺在床上，双手紧紧地攥住床单，眼泪浸湿了浅灰色的枕套。  
弄脏了，明天得换了。  
可这套是大飞喜欢的，他只带了这一套他喜欢的过来。  
张超顶得厉害的时候郑云龙没能忍住唇间溢出的求饶，他用软腻的手臂缠住男孩的脖子，双腿松松地勾着人的腰，疼得下意识地叫了一声刘令飞的名字。  
不能怪他的，他看到年轻的Alpha刹那间被阴霾覆盖的眼，失神地想。  
三年的时间，足够刘令飞把他肏烂肏熟了。他日日在那个人的怀里睡着，又再次醒来，他们做爱的次数多到郑云龙无力回想。  
那人一摸他，他就能知道要怎么叫，怎么哭，这人才会最喜欢。  
那人肏他的时侯，他也记得，要怎么跪着，怎么求饶，才能让他心软。  
“郑云龙，”一滴泪落在男人的脸上，很烫，张超第一次这么凶狠地叫他：“就非得是刘令飞才行是吧。”

他伸手去摸摸男孩即使是做爱时依旧有些苍白的脸，“我是习惯了。”  
“我记得你的，超儿。”男人这时倒是不太哭了，因为Alpha实在是哭得太委屈了。那孩子一边用力地顶他，一边却把头埋在Omega的脖子里默默流眼泪，“你来看过我很多场音乐剧，对不对。”  
张超也不知道自己怎么会这么难过，难过得想把郑云龙撕碎，每一片都吞进肚里藏起来。  
男人的手自从他开始哭起，就温柔地抚摸在背上。他不再抗拒自己的侵入了。  
张超一直都知道郑云龙很聪明。  
他永远知道该怎么拿捏一个Alpha，即使是在他被人脱光衣服，分开双腿，压着往死里肏的时候。  
该用眼泪的时候，他就撒娇，就求饶。该用笑容的时候，他就包容，就温柔。  
说他不真诚，又不合适。张超再也没有见过谁比他更坦荡了。  
把人翻了个身跪着，张超从后面重新插进去，拼了命地想往他生殖腔里顶。  
“嘘，我不想听哥讲话了，”男孩一手把玩着男人肥腻的臀肉，一手揉捏着他柔软的乳: “哥最会说好听话哄人了。”  
他想起身边总有失恋喝得烂醉的同学，他们嘴里念念有词的永远是，Omega都是骗人的妖精。  
是啊，怎么会不是呢。  
他们那么娇气，脆弱得哪怕只是哭一声，你都怀疑是不是自己让人疼了。

刘令飞最后是买了凌晨3点到武汉的机票，然后又坐上了5点30的高铁到长沙。到酒店的时候已经是早上7点左右了，郑云龙之前给了他一张房卡，所以他提着一个小行李箱直接就进了门。  
意料之中的，Omega还埋在被子里昏睡着，而将他搂在怀里的年轻Alpha已经坐起了身，露出赤裸的半身，胸膛处尽是暧昧的抓痕。他轻轻地笑着：“早啊。”  
“戴套了吗？”刘令飞压根没理会男孩刻意的挑衅，年轻的孩子永远都沉不住气。  
张超无辜地耸耸肩，“我不习惯用套。”

“那你吃药了吗？”  
“我以为一夜情不用这么体贴？”  
刘令飞走到床边坐下，直接掀开被子看了一眼男人的身体。  
乳上遍布的咬痕和腰间、大腿内侧的淤紫尤其引人注目。  
目光触到Omega下巴上已结了血痂的牙印，Alpha神色有些冷：“谁许你咬他的？”  
苍白劲瘦的少年从床上起身，捡起昨夜随意扔在地上的毛衣和牛仔裤，他一边给自己套衣服一边漫不经心地道：“又不准咬腺体，那牙痒了自然就随便咬一口了。”  
“对了，刘老师，忘了介绍，我是张超，很高兴认识你。”男孩临出门前回头冲人笑得乖巧，当然，如果忽略他充满恶意的眼，刘令飞也会很礼貌地回应。  
但现在，他连句虚伪的敷衍都懒得出口，整个人只觉得像是吞了只死苍蝇般的恶心。  
郑云龙这都招的是些什么变态玩意儿。

刘令飞把人抱去了浴室，郑云龙一坐到温水里就醒了。  
他半睁着眼看男人，茫然中还带着一些犹疑，但还是很乖地先伸手抱住了Alpha的腰，把头抵在人的心口，糯糯地道：“你别走。”  
“自己先泡着，我去把床单换了再过来。”男人摸摸他的后脑勺，低头去亲Omega的发顶。  
浅灰色的床上三件套经过一夜近乎疯狂的性爱此刻已经不太能看了，刘令飞掠过床上还未完全干涸的白色精液，眼睛都不带眨一下地就把换下来的东西都丢进了垃圾袋。  
他打开自己带来的行李箱，从里面拿出一套黑色的真丝用品，是他最喜欢的。因为郑云龙身上白，他光着躺在上面的时候总会让你同时联想到冰冷和欲望。  
等再走进浴室的时候，里面的人已再次昏昏欲睡。刘令飞解了自己的衣服，也迈腿跨进了浴缸，那人一下被挤得睁圆了眼睛。  
“过来，先把里面洗了。”他伸手去抓浑身吻痕与淤青的男人，把人正面按在怀里抱着以后，手指才小心翼翼地挤进红肿的穴里慢慢地抠着。  
残留的精液很快顺着水流被手带出来，郑云龙听话地没敢动，缩在Alpha身上啜泣几声，浑身抖得厉害。  
最后两人抱在一起躺床上，刘令飞一下一下地舔他下巴上的血痂。  
男人痒得想躲，但此时又格外地不想挣脱他的禁锢，“你多久回去啊，不是最近特别忙吗？”  
“只请到了一天假，但下周要在长沙开始演出了，所以我们原计划就是这周在这儿排。”Alpha抚着人光滑的背脊想哄他睡觉，昨晚俩人都没有休息好。  
郑云龙黏人地胡乱亲他的脸:“ 那你可以就住我这儿呀。”  
“嗯，在这儿陪你。”刘令飞用胡茬蹭男人柔软的脸蛋，直把他逗得烦了，用手推自己，他才松开人，凑过去咬他的唇，“好了，宝贝儿，该闭上眼睛睡觉了。”

刘令飞完全是被郑云龙闹醒的，Omega睡在他怀里仰着小脸不停地眨眼睛，用长长的睫毛一下一下地蹭他的脖子。  
男人没管他的小动作，自己伸手去拿手机，眯着眼一看，嗬，12点20。  
“就存心不让我睡觉是吧。”他把怀里藏着的小脑袋抓出来，低头就去咬人粉扑扑的脸蛋，直到在人的大眼睛底下留了一个圆圆的牙印才松口。  
郑云龙原本也乖乖地让他咬一下，结果那人倒是不客气，也不挪嘴了，直接把他一整张脸都亲了个遍。郑云龙都被亲出眼泪了，他用手去推刘令飞凑过来的脸：“滚滚滚，你都没刷牙就来亲老子，给我亲得脸臭。”  
“你没洗脸我这不也没嫌弃。”男人伸手拧住他的脸，又在人的嘴上啵了一下。  
郑云龙不情不愿地被揪着脸，追着Alpha的唇又亲了几下：“我要吃饭，饿了。”

郑云龙坐在酒店顶楼的海鲜汤锅里的时候，一脸的不开心。  
他不舒服地动了动屁股，虽然是软沙发，但坐着还是有点难受，张超那个狼崽子昨天直接给他做肿了。  
说起这个死孩子他就生气，妈的比龚子棋还要人命。花样简直是翻来覆去的不重复，折腾了他将近一宿。  
他被做到昏过去了好几次，然后又被做得醒过来，最后累得睁都睁不开眼了，那死小孩毛茸茸的头居然都还凑在自己胸前咬。  
刘令飞看他的脸色就知道男人兴致不高，至于原因，他也心知肚明。  
他现在看郑云龙又期待又委屈的大眼睛，倒是觉得有点好笑，谁叫他自己非要闹腾着出来吃海鲜锅，让点外卖也不愿意。  
“诶？”  
刘令飞听到声音下意识地抬眼，是个被Alpha牵着的Omega小孩。  
蔡程昱老远就瞅到他龙哥的Alpha了，起初还不敢置信，心想这大老远的居然也跑来了，结果走近了才看到坐在Alpha对面卡座上脸色有点说不清道不明的郑云龙。  
“龙哥也在！”小孩扑过来的时候郑云龙都还震惊地睁着大眼睛，妈的昨天送回去的时候还是B，咋一夜醒来，变成O了，连带着还被标记了。顿时，他看向小孩身后紧跟着的马佳的眼神就不善了。  
“别看我，真不是我忽悠的啊！”  
马佳倒是没闻出来郑云龙身上独属于张超的龙舌兰的味道，标记过后的A和O都是不太能感知信息素的。他只注意到了Omega下巴上结了血痂的牙印，再加上男人脖子上甚至露出来的手指上都布满的令人瞩目的淤痕。  
他略微感慨地看向刘令飞，伸手拍拍人的肩，也算是套个近乎：“兄弟，可以啊，战况挺激烈！”  
刘令飞比较满意这个误会，顺手就拉着人坐下了：“你们也都没吃饭吧，刚好一起坐。”  
他把位置让出来给马佳和蔡程昱，自己转到郑云龙身边坐下。刚才只有俩人吃饭不太好都坐同一侧，这下四个人就刚好可以挨着了。  
男人一坐下就去搂身旁人的腰，整个人都要贴在郑云龙身上了。被黏着的人倒是没什么大反应，只面无表情地下脚踩了人两下。  
蔡程昱坐在对面眼睛亮晶晶地看着刘令飞，昨天晚上郑云龙讲的故事已经足够让他了解这位上海室友了。  
郑云龙对于蔡程昱的第二性别仍然处于无法接受的状态，“蔡蔡啊，哥真没想到啊。”  
“佳哥说我分化之前哭太多了，所以就一下哭成O了。”对面的小孩不好意思地挠耳朵。  
郑云龙接不上这话，他心里也在想，妈的难不成真是让我给刺激了。  
“所以说龙儿你和蔡蔡出去喝酒都讲了些啥，小孩儿昨儿刚回来的时候嚎得整层楼都醒了。后面分化了都还是哭懵的状态，不告诉他，他还以为自己转A了呢，嚷嚷着要找他龙哥，给凯哥那几个笑的，狼子野心啊这是。”  
马佳夹了小菜吃，看似在问郑云龙，实则是在逗  
蔡程昱。郑云龙也就听着当个乐子，无奈有个专注异常的刘令飞坐一边，提溜着男人的脖子跟他咬耳朵：“我龙哥口才了得啊，看把人哭得，啥时候也给我讲讲呗。”  
郑云龙没吭声，他心想，好嘛，讲，给你好好讲讲我的单恋犯贱史，是咋喜欢阿云嘎喜欢得要死，又是咋追在他屁股后头无怨无悔转悠六年的。  
给你讲了你不把我弄死在床上算我看走眼。  
这边几人吃到一半，电梯里又出来几个小孩往店里来。  
带头的就是龚子棋，眼睛周围青了几块，此时正目光不善地看着他们这桌，当然，更准确的是目光不善地盯着刘令飞和郑云龙。

后面紧跟着黑着脸的黄子，脸上不知为何也带着一点淤青的高杨，以及走得小心翼翼的方书剑和梁朋杰。  
张超走在最后面，隔得挺远也能瞅到那嘴角挂着的不轻的伤。他漫不经心地抬头，却不料刚好对上郑云龙的目光。顿时，那孩子眸光就深了些，轻轻抿嘴笑起来，和高扬乖巧微笑时的表情看上去如出一辙。  
郑云龙自己倒是懒懒地瞥一眼以后就重新低下头夹菜，还不忘从刘令飞的碗里偷走一块烫好的贝肉。  
蔡程昱这边不巧恰好对上了龚子棋的眼，他下意识就是一哆嗦，伸手去扯马佳的袖子，虽然一点也摸不清头脑但并不影响他的紧张。  
“你们仨这是打架了？”马佳对于高杨脸上的伤表示疑惑，这位一向是个斯文性子，能讲道理的话就绝对不会动手。  
“他哪里敢打架，这是晰哥一脚踹的。”黄子先一步气哼哼地开口，妈的傻羊，胆大包天，今早才慢悠悠地从王晰那儿摸回来，这扮猪吃老虎的骗子就活该被打死。  
郑云龙看小孩那样实在没忍住乐，他把筷子一扔就往刘令飞身上靠，趴在人肩上歪着头冲温温柔柔笑着的小孩招手，“来，高杨，过来，快给哥讲讲你的小秘密。”  
小朋友倒是很乖地弯了弯眼，他走过来和刘令飞几个打了招呼后，就面不改色地凑到郑云龙身边，在龙舌兰和玫瑰酒混合的味道中抿嘴笑着：“龙哥，嘎子哥马上也过来了。”

阿云嘎到的时候，这边已经拼桌吃了一会儿。他昨儿晚上去见长沙的老朋友了，大家伙凑一起吃了宵夜，又在KTV玩了通宵，等他回酒店的时候，正好碰上张超和龚子棋在走廊上打得激烈。  
想拦架的人挺多，无奈龚子棋招势太猛，一下一下往死里来，能一把制住他的人也不多。  
张超看起来挺瘦弱，结果打起来了也毫不逊色，不仅没吃什么亏，甚至还能把人按地上捶几下。  
阿云嘎站一边听了一会儿两人的对骂就大概了解情况了，一时间也不急着去拉架了，反而抄着手站一边等他俩打个够。  
打吧打吧，都挂彩了上不了台一起滚最好。  
早看出来龚子棋的心思了，但是没想到这儿还有一个张超藏挺深，专门扑空子。  
这俩，一个专门往人脸上招呼，边打边骂张超你居然敢截老子的胡，看不出来挺阴啊。  
一个嗤笑着躲开再揍回去，脸挺大啊龚子棋，大半夜在健身房撩骚的人还能好意思往我哥边上凑。  
阿云嘎看了一会儿就给烦到了，原本郑云龙躲一天等身上味儿散了就没了的事让这俩东西嚷嚷得恨不能全天下的人都知道。  
妈的简直了，一个阴险一个蠢。  
他直接就坐到了郑云龙的另一侧，见着刘令飞缠在人腰上的手也没什么大反应，只自己伸手揉了揉Omega的头：“你这黑眼圈挺好，跟画了圈儿眼影一样。”  
“嘎子哥……”郑云龙还没来得及说什么，那边蔡程昱就已经弱弱地开口。阿云嘎回头去看，这才发现多出来了一个小O。  
他迷惑了一瞬，就眼神复杂地看向马佳。  
再仔细闻，发现高杨身上也带着王晰的味儿。

散场的时候，龚子棋死活不愿意走，非要跟郑云龙讲话，张超在一边看到他的作态不由得冷笑，轻蔑又嘲讽的表情激得人当场就要再跟他打起来。  
郑云龙一言难尽地看着张超，打心里觉得这孩子没被打死平安长大真是个奇迹。  
阿云嘎扫一眼乱成一团的小孩们，不以为意地抬手不轻不重地摩挲着男人下巴的牙印，“别管他们，都是闲的。”  
张超也好，龚子棋也罢，都算不得什么。  
对于郑云龙把什么样的人放在什么样的位置上这一点，他心里再不会更清楚。  
挡在他们中间的，除了郑云龙日益在瓦解的心结外，不过一个刘令飞。  
男人被他的手指弄得一躲，又是痒的又是疼的。  
张超下嘴实在太狠，下巴上这块牙印暂且不说，光是他脖子上就没有一块好肉。  
虽说没有标记，但他后颈密密麻麻的咬痕根本连张信息素隔断剂都没处可以贴。  
“一会儿来我房间，昨天出去见朋友，他们都给你带了礼物。”  
郑云龙觉得这如果不是在外面，刘令飞怕是立马就要把他剥光扔床上收拾了。  
“我不在的时候和旧情人处得挺好嘛，小郑。”  
男人牵着他回房间的时候郑云龙一路没吭声，直到最后被人咬牙切齿地掐着腰按在门上咬的时候他才吃痛地出声：“草，你是狗啊。”  
刘令飞倒是想顺带上个床，结果最后摸着摸着反应过来郑云龙后面还肿着，这才不甘不愿地撒手，自己溜达到床边阴着个脸坐着。  
“你要敢去，腿给你打断。哪里就稀罕阿云嘎那点子东西了，老子给你的还少了？！”男人虎着个脸凶人，结果反而把郑云龙逗得笑个不停。  
Omega该干嘛干嘛，一边脱鞋一边扭着身子把外套甩沙发上，他钻到被子里摸着自己吃饱了鼓起来的小肚子：“大飞，你不太适合这个戏路，看起来特别好笑。”  
Alpha转过头瞪他，几下蹬掉了鞋就隔着被子把人抱住：“不许去，我不让你去。”  
“别恶心我，能不能好好说话了，你都跟哪学的这些玩意儿。”郑云龙被他的胡茬蹭着脸，断断续续地笑。他在被子里挣不开，索性就乖乖地任人严严实实地抱着自己。  
男人心里想，妈的这不挺清醒的，老子给你来这些套路你也知道恶心，换阿云嘎给你这样整，你就恨不能上赶着了。  
过了一会儿，郑云龙觉得有点暖和便来了些困意，他两只手都在被子里拿不出来，就用脸去蹭人的脖子，张口就是软软的撒娇：“大飞，你进来抱我，隔着被子抱压得我不舒服。”  
郑云龙这一觉就是睡到太阳落山，刘令飞也不知道他怎么就那么爱睡觉。  
小朋友刚睡醒，睁眼的时候还嘤咛了几声，头发乱糟糟地就要再往他怀里蹭。  
刘令飞被可爱到了。  
他心里念着，啊，我死了。  
他捏着人的脖子温柔地哄，小孩把脸埋在他怀里吭吭唧唧的就是不想起来。  
“乖一点啊，宝贝。”  
男人这一刻才很认真地察觉到郑云龙的黏人，比起从前来简直是变本加厉的在撒娇。  
难不成这是分开一个月的好处？  
郑云龙不知道他在想什么，他只知道刚睡醒的时候自己想要亲亲。  
刘令飞还傻愣着没适应，他就自己先凑过去啾了一下。  
刘令飞：？？？  
刚才什么东西舔了我？？？？？？  
我他妈连做梦都不敢这么想。  
一直到晚上两人重新滚床上黏糊的时候，刘令飞都异常地安静。  
郑云龙乖乖躺着等他在自己身上亲来亲去，睁着大眼睛好奇地又是扯人的头发又是揪人的脸，“你咋了，干嘛不说话。”  
“我这是在珍惜时光，不浪费一分一秒在说屁话上。”  
男人伸手摸到他大腿间，被人蹬了几下，挣开了：“别弄那儿，还肿着。”  
“我这不正想着摸摸看好没有嘛。”  
刘令飞倒是听话地没继续往下探，他双手抓着人还带着不少指印的两臀慢慢地揉，咬住Omega的胸就不撒嘴，一会儿吸一会儿又是咬的。  
郑云龙疼了就使劲扯他的头发，把男人也痛得龇牙咧嘴以后，他再轻轻地揉人的脑袋，软软地呼出一口气：“轻点，你轻点弄呀。”

和阿云嘎分到一组是意料之中的事，郑云龙对上蔡程昱欲言又止的神情，不以为意地耸耸肩，兀自笑眯了眼。  
不知出于什么样的心情，男人最后把张超也选进了组，这下不只是蔡程昱，就连龚子棋也皱着眉看过来。  
张超本人倒是在镜头前表现出了适当的惊喜，他站到郑云龙身后，看不出喜怒哀乐的视线牢牢锁定在阿云嘎搂在人腰上的手。  
“一会儿录完我们带小孩儿出去吃饭？”  
郑云龙眼睛瞅着其他组，还在看热闹，脸上带着笑意，也不知道听没听进去，就只乖乖地点头。  
吃饭自然也要带着蔡程昱，虽然没能在一组，但小朋友黏郑云龙黏得可怕，随时随刻都要做他龙哥的小尾巴。  
吃一半的时候，郑云龙忍不住叫了酒。他捧着自己的小酒杯安静地听阿云嘎认真地分析接下来的赛制，时不时伸手捂一捂蔡程昱的耳朵：“蔡蔡啊，你这是跑我们组偷听来了吧。”  
小孩嘿嘿笑几声，顺着沙发爬过来抱住郑云龙的脖子和腰，趴他怀里就不动了。  
郑云龙好好吃着饭，突然收获一只无尾熊，顿时连杯子都不太端得住了，他笑着骂马佳：“你家这孩子怎么回事，抱得死紧，还让不让人吃饭了。”  
硬生生被蔡程昱从男人身边挤开的张超眼神冷下来，他低头拿湿巾擦擦给郑云龙剥过虾的手，阴着脸就要去抓人，结果手还没伸到蔡程昱跟前就被马佳似笑非笑地拦住：“超儿，太认真就没意思了啊。”  
张超掀了掀眼皮瞧他，脸色不太好。  
马佳这话，有心的都能听出来他的话外音。  
蔡程昱搁郑云龙怀里冲马佳笑着眨眨眼睛，把人得意得甩甩头，干了杯刚满上的酒。  
小孩把胳膊、腿都缠郑云龙身上，严丝合缝的，硬是一点下手的空都没给别人留。旁边的阿云嘎瞟了几眼，愣是拿他一点办法都没有。  
张超的心思，从前还会遮掩一些，现在却是明晃晃地摆在台面上，时不时跟龚子棋互相冷嘲热讽一番，再偶尔顶撞阿云嘎几句。  
蔡程昱在一旁看着，比郑云龙本人都要着急。  
他不想他龙哥再和不喜欢的人搅和做不喜欢的事，他就想他开开心心的。

阿云嘎披着浴巾出来的时候郑云龙已经开始烦躁地撕嘴皮了，他眼神没有焦距地抠着自己睡裤上的薄绒，有些坐立难安。  
“大龙，别咬嘴。”Alpha见他整个下巴都沾满了亮晶晶的唇膏和他自己的口水，觉得有些好笑。  
男人没吭声，他盯着阿云嘎慢慢擦头发的手，欲言又止。  
阿云嘎走过来蹲在他身前，用上目线看着人，声音轻得温柔又哑得勾人：“不是想和我谈谈？”  
语罢，冰凉的手指抚上郑云龙的嘴唇，一下又一下地摸着被他自己撕出血的小口子, “我澡都洗好了，还没想好要怎么开口？”  
郑云龙被唇边的手指搅得心慌，他有些闪躲地避开那双藏着深意的眼，不自然地推了推凑得离自己过分近的男人：“嘎子，我们这样真的没意思。”  
“那你觉得什么样才叫有意思？”阿云嘎的声音还是很轻，甚至他眼里还带着些笑，但郑云龙心里很明白，他已经开始生气了。  
男人蹲累了，索性就直接坐在地上。他没再继续擦头发，只把毛巾随意地扔在了一边，水珠顺着脸颊滑落也并不理会，“你做完手术时候，也跟我说的这句话。我想啊想，想了快三年，还是不明白什么才是你认为的有意思。”  
郑云龙没说话，他低着头玩自己的手指。  
就知道会是这样，就知道找阿云嘎谈，他压根就开不了口。  
但他是真的觉得别扭。俩人总不能一直这样下去，一个一味地逃避现实，一个步步紧逼。  
他不喜欢这样。  
“大龙，不是只有你不喜欢我们现在这样。我也不喜欢。但我们之间从一开始就在逃避问题的是你，不是我。”  
阿云嘎红了眼眶，他重新捡起地上的毛巾盖住自己的脸，声音翁翁的：“你从一开始就骗我了，你明知道那个时候我最在意的是什么。”  
郑云龙原本安安静静的，听着听着突然就笑了，他歪了歪头，随手擦掉眼泪。  
“是，我是骗你了，我也当然知道你最在意什么。阿云嘎，我的确是喜欢你，现在也是，不然你觉得我凭什么还能容忍你继续在我边上转悠。你那时候一个又一个的Omega领到我面前，我有说过一句话吗？我确实一直在逃避问题，但我们之间的无数种可能，从最初起就是你亲手断的。”  
“我心疼你，也知道你心里的芥蒂，你的委屈，所以我一直在等你，等你六年，等你有朝一日看清楚你真正想要什么。如果不是那次发情期的意外，我甚至已经准备好了要等你一辈子。”  
“你根本不知道我那时有多爱你。”  
最后一句话说完的时候，郑云龙难过得小声呜咽起来。阿云嘎不懂，他只为了一个第二性别就能把他丢一旁六年，他怎么可能懂。  
坐在地上的人实在心疼，忍不住伸手就去抱他，他温柔地亲吻男人的额头，“你别哭，大龙，别哭。”  
……  
听着里面的声响，站在房门口的人自嘲地扯了扯嘴角。他瞥一眼虚掩的门缝，闭了闭眼，蓦地转身离开，头也不回。  
蔡程昱站在原地犹豫了几秒后，也紧跟着追上去：“飞哥，你不等龙哥了？”

“不等了，等这么久，我也累了。”

——  
郑云龙哭累了以后，只乖巧地被阿云嘎抱在怀里，淡淡地开口。  
“嘎子，如果是以前，我们或许还能重新开始。”  
“但现在不一样，我有爱的人了，不比当初爱你的少。”

郑云龙红着眼回自己房间，结果刚出了电梯就碰上了面色凝重，不知道在这儿守了多久的蔡程昱。  
“龙哥，飞哥刚才听到你和嘎子哥说话了。”小孩战战兢兢的，神色间是说不出来的焦急：“我听他给人打电话，让给安排一个房间。”  
男人哭过之后是有点懵的，他没听明白：“他要走？为什么？”  
“我不知道啊，我站后面啥也没听到。”

郑云龙一进房间就看到了正在收拾行李箱的人。他咬住下嘴唇，瞪着一双通红的大眼睛坐到小凳子上难过地盯着男人并没有因为他的到来而变慢的动作，没吭声。  
他不明白，刘令飞既然听到了，那为什么要走。  
郑云龙有点委屈了。  
刘令飞根本没理他，一句话也没跟人讲，自顾自地把箱子整理好了，就拉着拉杆往外走。  
男人可怜地缩着身子蜷在凳子上，没拦他，只等人走了一会儿以后，再自己小跑着追出去沉默地迈步跟在人身后。  
坐电梯的时候，男人站在刘令飞对面，一双湿漉漉的大眼泫然欲泣地瞧他。  
刘令飞被他这个样子弄得心烦，把头扭到一边去。  
一路上，没来得及带外套，只穿着一件卫衣的Omega都像是小尾巴一样不远不近地坠在刘令飞身后，也不说话，就憋着眼泪抿着嘴儿，可怜巴巴的模样让酒店里来来去去的人见了都忍不住用责难的目光去看前面拉着行李箱走路带风的Alpha。  
刘令飞站在酒店门口等车，捂紧了自己的羽绒服，对身旁男人不停吸鼻子的声音和忍不住的哆嗦声置若罔闻。  
冷不死你，让你不说话，光穿成这样跑出来跟着有屁用，老子才不管你。  
他心烦气躁地看手机，妈的，怎么这么冷。  
等了有六七分钟，车就到了。  
刘令飞拉着行李上前，结果正要开车门的时候，面前突然伸出来一只脚，挡在他的面前。  
“你要去哪儿？”  
些微的哭腔里装满了浓浓的委屈，郑云龙一眨眼，眼泪珠子就滑下来挂在脸上，他伸出手指去扯人的袖子。  
“去剧院旁边的酒店，演出方便点。”男人尽量冷着声音。  
郑云龙接不让话，他只能拉着人的衣服不让人上车自己继续哭。  
刘令飞闭了闭眼，叹了几口气，才松开握住行李箱的手，一把抱住人被冻得直抖的身子，“他妈的郑云龙，你就知道跟老子装可怜。”  
Alpha大手护住人被吹得凉悠悠的后脑勺，低头去咬他冰白的唇，很快就被Omega呜咽着伸手抱住脖子，小心翼翼地伸出舌头讨好着。  
“诶，还走不走了？”司机在车里等了会儿，从后视镜里见俩人还抱着在亲，挺凶地开窗吼了一声。  
刘令飞这才松开人，结果他还没来得及开口，怀里的男人就已经转过去惊慌地跟司机不住地摇头，摇完以后还自己委屈地小声哭。  
“那违约金记得要赔啊！真的是，大晚上的瞎折腾，想一出是一出。”  
“你就知道造老子的钱。”刘令飞老老实实地挨骂，臭着脸拉开长羽绒服的拉链，把穿得单薄的人一起裹进来，“还站这儿干嘛呢，回不回去了。”  
郑云龙乖乖地埋在人怀里，睁着雾蒙蒙的大眼睛，等车彻底消失在视线里，才没继续哭了。他用手指抠男人的背，压着声音得寸进尺地撒娇：“你把外套脱给我呀，我冷。”  
“冷死你。”刘令飞气得头疼。  
最后，郑云龙穿着热乎的黑色长羽绒服，脸上还挂着几滴没擦掉的泪珠，细白的手指露出来，一只拉着行李箱一只牵着只穿了身薄毛衣的刘令飞，安安静静地等电梯。  
回房间了，男人也不像往常一样直接往床上躺了。  
他有点小忐忑地把刘令飞牵到床边坐下，自己哒哒哒地跑到行李箱旁边。动作利索地把箱子打开以后，又一样一样的清空，衣服该重新挂起来的挂起来，洗漱用品该放浴室里的放浴室。  
等终于收拾完了，他才又跑回来，蹲在Alpha面前要给人脱鞋，结果被人几下蹬开。  
“你少跟我装乖。”男人伸手拧住凑在自己腿边的小脸蛋。  
郑云龙被揪着脸，又不敢挣，只好瞪着眼睛看他，怎么还在生气，到底在气什么嘛。  
缓缓地，他慢吞吞地跪好身子，把脸挤到男人腿间。  
手指摸上刘令飞的裤链时，他被人一把拉起来坐在腿上：“觉着我除了想和你上床以外，其他的事都不用过脑的是吧。”  
Omega撅着嘴不敢说话，他揪住男人的头发，把脸凑上去亲了一口，嗫嚅道：“那你还要不要？”  
男人盯了人一会儿，最后还是环着他，伸手自己解皮带。  
又不是傻子。  
当然趁着乖的时候可劲儿欺负了。

刘令飞按着人的脑袋不住地往下压，喉间是压抑不住的低喘。埋在他身下的人被呛得满脸通红，口中时不时溢出几声哭吟，透明的涎液顺着合不拢的嘴角流满整个下巴，嘴巴周围也都被耻毛磨得通红。  
男人没射在他嘴里，只把人拉起身来坐到自己腿上。  
阴茎插入的时候，郑云龙无力地仰头，后背靠在男人胸前：“我这么听话，你能不能别生气了。”  
“我生什么气了，嗯？”刘令飞抓住人胸前被肏得一晃一晃的小奶子揉，张口咬他的耳朵，“龙儿，胸大了好多。”  
男人被捏着乳首，又磨到了敏感点，嘴里不由哼唧几声，“蔡蔡说你听到我和嘎子说话了，”  
Alpha忽然间没有征兆地顶进生殖腔，郑云龙一下就难受得哭出了声，“呜疼，大飞，好疼……”  
“你轻一点呀，”他哀哀地求着，试图往前挣几下，然而两只胳膊却被人从身后抓得死死的，竟是分毫都挪动不得。  
“你搁阿云嘎面前又是深情告白又是哭得伤心难耐的，还不让人听了以后发会儿脾气了？”  
男人这下知道他为什么不高兴了。  
他给人掐着腰一下一下凶狠地肏着，嘴里呜呜嗯嗯地叫，心里想着，妈的傻逼。  
偷听都不知道得听完再走，居然逮一半就跑了。  
郑云龙现在突然就有底气了，原本因为不知道刘令飞为什么生气而委委屈屈生怕他再动不动就收拾东西走的人突然就张牙舞爪起来，“你出去，嗯，不要你在里面射了，啊、出去！”  
刘令飞差点让他给气笑了，什么玩意儿做错事了还这么不老实：“还提起要求来了，给老子乖点挨肏。”  
他把人从自己腿上拉起来按在床上趴着，上半身贴着被子，屁股却被迫高高撅起。毫不留情的两巴掌落下去后，男人臀上顿时现出鲜红的指印。  
在郑云龙哭得愈发大的声音中，他下身冲撞的动作也不减分毫，直把人撞得哭叫着不停往前爬。  
刘令飞掐着男人的腰，硬生生地将人拖回来按着不让再动。他伸手又不算轻地打了两下：“再躲，再往前躲一次就打四下了。”  
这下，被他压在身下的男人就连哭声都收敛了不少，只把头埋在被子里小小声地呜咽，丰腻的臀也翘得高高的，再不敢动了。  
如愿以偿地射在人最深最暖的地方后，郑云龙依然很可怜的在哭。  
刘令飞从他体内抽出自己的东西，原本还想说几句浑话再逗逗小朋友，结果掠过人红成一片的屁股缝儿里流出来的白稠，心蓦地就软了，只伸手就把膝盖都跪红了一片的人翻过来抱到怀里。  
“还哭，我才是该哭的，” 他用手抹掉男人满脸的眼泪，并不算温柔地亲在额头上，眼睛上，脸蛋上，最后是咬人的嘴儿，“都给你哭完了那我还哭个屁。”  
郑云龙被亲得更难过了，他还是哼唧着在抽噎，伸手就去拍刘令飞的脸，力度也是不小，直给人两边脸上各打出一个红印。  
刘令飞阴着脸看他，结果男人自己在被子上蹭几下还有点痛的屁股瓣儿，反而含着眼泪咬着嘴盯着被他两巴掌扇脸上的人：“你刚才弄得我好痛。”  
等了一会儿，见着那阴着的脸还是没有转晴，或许是有点心虚和害怕，郑云龙又抬手捧着人的脸吹两下，“你要对我好一点。”  
他拉住刘令飞的手让他摸自己后颈微微发烫的腺体，“我都在嘎子面前说爱你了，你不能再凶我了。”

刘令飞一宿没合眼。  
兴奋的。  
他把怀里睡得沉的人搂得可紧了，给人勒得连呼吸声都要比以往更重些。  
他原本以为还得跟郑云龙这样耗一辈子呢。  
结果惊喜来得这么快。  
该不是小孩为了哄他高兴撒谎骗他的吧？  
和郑云龙认识三年，同居两年，小东西心里藏住的秘密不少，但却也比自己想象中的要更容易依赖人。  
郑云龙第一次在未发情的时候主动亲近他时，刘令飞乐得穿个大裤衩在房间里跑了好几个来回。  
那人当时就穿着一件T恤懒懒地靠在沙发上，玉白的小腿交缠着崩出一个漂亮的弧度。他睁着双艳丽多情的眼瞧自己，笑得艳倦又张扬。  
小孩是很爱笑的。  
刘令飞很容易就能让他开心。  
他有着这个年纪的人并不应该坚持的赤诚与单纯，或许严格意义上来说，也可以讲为错误的天真。  
可没有人会不爱郑云龙。  
热忱，鲜明，直白，脆弱，神秘，忧郁，矜贵，坦荡，善良，美丽。  
他是造物主最偏爱的孩子。  
而现在，星辰落在了自己手里。

郑云龙晚上和阿云嘎排完歌准备回酒店的时候，被人从后面较为凶狠地捂住嘴拖进一个空的练习室。  
男人倒是挺镇定，还有时间翻个白眼，甚至还贴心地帮坏人关掉了房门。  
他心里想，多亏了上次和阿云嘎不欢而散，不然现在该直接打起来了。  
说实话，187的个头长在这里，虽然力气不大，但他是真的很难会产生什么恐惧。  
更何况，搞个偷袭，罪犯居然笨得连信息素的味道都不说遮掩一下。  
郑云龙进房间配合着坐下以后就把一直站自己身后的人给踹开了，刚才在外面实在是不好跟小孩动手，这年纪的孩子最怕伤面子。  
“龚子棋，你有病是不是？”  
“你要是不躲我，我用得着这样嘛。”冷着脸的小孩凶巴巴的，脱了外套就要来拉扯他。  
郑云龙给他如此自然地伸手脱自己衣服的动作给逗笑了：“你干什么。”  
“张超都可以，为什么我不行？”龚子棋把人的外套丢地上，妄图去脱他的毛衣 , “你欠我的，你得让我睡一次。”  
“龚子棋，”男人敷衍的让他亲了两口，对人炙热的吻并没有多大的反应，只用了点力把已经坐自己腰上开始解皮带的小孩推开，“老子给你脸了是吧？”  
男孩脸色难看起来，不甘心地摸他的腰，但也只是摸摸，并没有继续过分的动作。  
“郑云龙，你对我不公平。”  
郑云龙被烦得很了，妈的一个二个都跟老子讲公平不公平的。阿云嘎算一个，结果这又来一个。  
“不跟你上床就是不公平了？”  
他整个人被压在地上不太能动弹，半睁着眼睛面无表情地去瞧坐在自己身上不肯下去的男孩。  
“你知道我跟你说的是什么。”龚子棋从自己裤兜里掏出来一个钱包，里面夹着张有点褪色的高铁票。  
“你答应好的要一起去台州，票买好了，高铁站我去了，结果你人呢？”  
男人不啃声，盯着天花板出神。  
“是你先说认真的话的，我认真了，你他妈给老子跑了。”  
“你不敢跟刘令飞说实话吧，我根本就不是你炮友，我是你小男友，差点见家长了的那种。”  
“你要跟我演不熟，可以，我配合你，但你还真不亏心得慌啊，真就这么跟我处着。”  
“打电话，你直接换了号码给我整成空号，去剧院找你，你也让人挡了一次又一次，去你家等，你可倒好，收拾了东西就搬去和刘令飞一起住了。”  
“你自己想，你他妈是不是做得太绝了，我这想了几年也没想明白老子是干了啥能让你这样躲的。”  
“唯一的可能就是你当初就是逗我玩儿呢是吧，说喜欢我是逗我玩儿的，答应在一起也是逗我玩儿的，同意一起回去见我爸妈也是逗我玩儿的，所以等你不想玩儿了的时候，我连人影都找不着你的。”  
男孩很明显是气狠了的，即使时隔两年多，可想起旧事时，依旧是咬牙切齿的模样。  
郑云龙见他红了眼眶，倒是觉得很难得。  
他抬手摸摸孩子的脸，指尖触到的地方，一片湿热。  
“你一直都希望我把你当大人看待，从来不叫哥，只愿意叫我的名字，床下叫大名床上叫老婆。”  
“当初说喜欢你，答应交往，要和你一起回家，都是真的。我性格虽然恶劣但也不至于无聊到要去骗一个刚读大学的小孩。”  
“高铁站，我去了，也看到你了。”  
“你在星巴克里面坐着，身边围了挺多男孩儿女孩儿。我给你打电话，第一个你没接到。”  
“你不用这样看我，我怎么也不可能因为你没接到电话就生气。我是准备进去叫你的，但进了个陌生号码。”  
“不知道你在床上哄住的哪个女孩儿，在医院里哭着说怀了你的孩子。”  
郑云龙看着小孩蓦然缩小的瞳孔，漫不经心地笑了笑：“现在还要我继续说吗，说为什么不和你回家，后来为什么不见你。”  
龚子棋几乎是痛苦地闭上了眼，他似哭非哭地伏下身来，把头贴在男人颈侧，像是在笑又像是在压抑些什么：“你不信我。”  
“不，我信你，我只是累了，子棋。”郑云龙抚摸着男孩的头，较为温柔地拍拍人宽阔的背：“像那个女孩儿那样的电话，和你在一起的两个月，我几乎每隔几天就能接到一个。你知道我不可能不接陌生电话的，做我这行，随时都会有人来联系新剧。”  
埋在脖子里掉眼泪的小孩动了动身子，缩进他怀里，闷闷地：“你从来没有跟我讲过。”  
“所以是因为那些人吗，因为他们的话，因为我没做过的事，你就怪罪我，不要我了。”  
男人轻轻笑着把他抱紧，“所以才一直说你是小孩儿呀。”  
“子棋，和你在一起的时间，我过得很开心。”  
“我和嘎子的事，你也知道得不少。同意和你在一起，最初也确实是因为我身体的因素，有固定伴侣对我来说会是件很好的事情。但那时候也是真的喜欢，你是我来到上海后的第一个惊喜。”  
“嘎子是我的信仰，我爱他很多年。可第一个成为我的恋人的，却是你。和你在一起后，我已经在很努力地尝试了，但我们相差的那七岁，确实是很大的障碍。”  
“你真的很好，作为爱人。但你不够成熟，没有足够的能力处理好身边的男女关系也是真的。他们是怎么找到我这里来的，我没问过，也没必要。”  
“Alpha很擅长说情话，尤其是在床上。你或许在床上用甜言蜜语哄过很多男孩女孩，这个我不在意，我厌倦的是你处理事情不成熟的态度。”  
“你想好了回家以后要我陪你爸爸下象棋，想好了要送你妈妈什么礼物她才会喜欢我，想好了在哪个酒店订婚，想好了什么时候用什么姿势来标记。你很积极地在为我们俩规划未来，这也的确让我感觉很幸福，但你连过去与当下的事情都没有处理好。”  
“我刚刚从北京的失败里逃脱，选择你，是因为喜欢，但也实在是没有精力再去经营一场不能让我有安全感的爱情。”  
“所以，分手的原因和你无关，如你所说，是我自己的问题。”  
龚子棋这时候抬起头来看他。  
“那刘令飞呢，为什么选他？因为他能给你安全感？”  
“不，子棋，和我的选择没有关系。是他来到我的身边。”  
看着男人认真的眼，龚子棋忽然轻笑出声，透明的泪顺着脸颊滑落。  
早该知道的，郑云龙有多狠心，但他就是还心存念想。  
一年不想忘，两年了又忘不掉。  
他拿起郑云龙的手，在他冰冷的掌心落下一个轻不可触的吻。  
“我爱你，郑云龙。从上海追到这里不是要打扰你，只是想让你知道，我现在也爱你。”  
“希望他能比我更珍惜你。你知道的，没有谁比我更盼望着你能幸福了。”

阿云嘎照常在五点就醒了，他静悄悄地起身，鞋子也没穿，就首先光着脚走到对面的床边，伸手摸了摸小孩露在被子外面漆黑柔软的发顶，眸色深沉却也温柔。  
郑云龙在冬天尤其地怕冷，睡觉的时候恨不能整个人都缩进被子里。  
他就着身上的秋衣，随意地拿上一件羽绒服，也没立刻穿在身上，直接赤脚提着鞋先走到阳台外面。  
关上阳台的门以后，阿云嘎这才在北京冬日早晨五点黑漆漆的天里，迎着冷风，把被冻麻了的脚塞进棉拖里，再缩着冰凉的手一点点往自己身上套羽绒服。  
穿羽绒服的动静不小，常常会有一些类似塑料挤压的刺耳声，郑云龙会很容易被吵醒。  
小孩日常里其实睡得很沉，但不知道为什么，自从知道阿云嘎有早起念书练习中文的习惯，他在这个点，觉会格外的浅。  
哪怕只是一点点的声响，郑云龙就会像受惊的小兽般，睁开湿漉漉的大眼，左右张望着阿云嘎的身影。  
小孩在冬天里会穿得很多，再扯着自己睡觉的小被子跟到阳台外面，搬个小板凳紧靠着阿云嘎，用被子把两个人罩严实了，毛茸茸的脑袋贴在一起。  
他会缩在阿云嘎怀里一边困难地撑住眼皮打着哈欠，一边捏着小电筒帮他照着报纸，低声教阿云嘎念不认识的字，再在他读了一遍以后认真地纠正读音。  
念满一个小时以后阿云嘎会出门去给郑云龙买早餐，但这是基于他没醒的情况下。要是他也醒着，两个人就拉着手一起去小摊上吃面或是喝粥。  
两人没有在恋爱，但却做了太多爱人都很难共同坚持着的事。  
至少阿云嘎的Omega，因为知道他的不喜欢，除了在特定的日子里，其余时候从来不会凑到跟前来。  
郑云龙因为这样很多时候甚至会忘记，老班长也是有对象的人。  
报纸还是昨天没读完的那份，被阿云嘎塞在阳台上王建新的小花盆底下挡雪。  
在举着电筒低声地念完一小段文章以后，阳台的门被推开。  
“你怎么又自己跑出来了，”小孩身上还裹着厚厚的被子，头发乱糟糟的翘着，声音也带着初醒时的软糯，但半睁着大眼睛开口就是埋怨的话，“干嘛不叫我呀，你一个人读错了也不知道。”  
“今天特别冷才没叫你的，大龙，你看，还在下雪。”阿云嘎一副认错的模样，伸手就把人拉过来坐在一边。两人靠得紧紧的，被子捂在身上，只露出拿着报纸的手和电筒，“身上好冰啊大龙，让我抱抱你暖和一下。”  
……  
“他俩乌漆麻黑的又在那儿干嘛？”川子在被子里挣扎了一下，还是选择继续躲在自己的被窝里。  
“嘎子又读报纸呢，”建新穿着秋衣秋裤蹲地上掏手机对着阳台拍了一张，“你说这俩处这么好，在一起多简单的事啊，到底在瞎折腾啥。”  
他低头看定格的照片，飘着小雪的灰蒙蒙的天里，少年人披着同一床被子依偎着，在手电筒微弱的光下，像是两座在月光洒下的夜晚，小小的却从不曾隔断的山包。

郑云龙5点半就醒了。  
他伸手揉揉刺痛的太阳穴，又梦到从前了。  
索性坐起身来看寝室群里很早以前建新上传的照片和视频。  
“大龙，大龙，别玩了，看我这边～”  
听到阿云嘎的声音，镜头里的自己放开手机慢慢抬头，害羞地笑了一下，却又突然做了一个鬼脸。  
建新和大川被丑到，均是在一边嫌弃地尖叫，画面里三个男孩笑着互相推搡着，只有一双冷白的手从镜头的方向伸过来，摸摸他的头，是阿云嘎温柔地在笑: “哎呀，我们大龙好可爱。”  
郑云龙看得有些出神。  
这些东西，在曾经的一段日子里被他当作是唯一的救赎，几乎是每晚都要看一遍才能入眠。  
“在现任面前看和前任一起录的甜蜜视频居然公放，郑云龙你是不是缺心眼儿。”  
刘令飞躺在郑云龙旁边半睁着眼，声音哑哑的。  
“我吵着你啦？”裸着上身缩在枕头里的男人低下头亲昵地用鼻尖蹭刘令飞的脸，被他满脸的不开心逗得笑出了声，“嘎子不是前任，子棋才是。”  
果然，对上男人猛地瞪大的双眼：“小郑，你很可以啊。”Alpha咬牙切齿。  
“我以为你知道？”郑云龙把脸埋进人怀里，伸手去揉他的耳朵，指尖在耳垂上摩挲着，把人再大的火气也给磨没了。  
“老子知道个屁！”刘令飞正在酝酿第二轮火气的时候突然想起和郑云龙搬到一起的第一年，单元楼门口经常有一个老是阴着脸盯他，大腿上有纹身，蹲着抽烟的小孩。  
他当时就估摸着是哪个失恋的小朋友跑来前任家门口堵人了，结果还真是。  
妈的怪不说之前看到龚子棋就觉得面熟，但又死活想不起来。  
“郑云龙你挺荤素不忌啊，那个时候人才多大。”  
男人没出声。  
好像只有18来着。  
“你2点过才回来，这才睡几个小时啊，能不能别说些有的没的了，快睡觉。”他从刘令飞怀里钻出来，给人捂好被子按床上，自己却下地塞拖鞋穿外套。  
刘令飞皱眉拉住他的手：“天都没亮你要去哪儿？”  
“出去抽根烟。”郑云龙蹲下身低头亲亲他圈着自己的手，“一会儿就回来了。”  
男人难得没理会他撒娇，下床就要穿衣服陪着一起去。  
“好吧，我不去了不去了。”Omega撇撇嘴，自己乖乖地脱了衣服，重新躺床上，冲站起来的人伸手，“你回来。”  
刘令飞昏昏沉沉之间，还摸着郑云龙的头发恶狠狠地：“偷跑出去腿给你打断。”  
他不是不让郑云龙出去，只是小东西惯会骗人。  
之前一次也这样，还是大半夜的，一摸一样的借口，跟他说出去抽根烟，结果伙着一群通宵的小孩疯玩了几个小时，回来的时候醉得只知道眯着眼睛傻笑。  
分明是发情期不稳定的Omega，不老老实实的就算了，结果还老是作妖。  
看他喝得那样，怕是被人一口吞了都还自己乐着。

郑云龙还是溜出去了，也确实不是抽烟。  
他是去找阿云嘎的。  
前不久和阿云嘎的交谈以Alpha单方面的拒绝交流而被迫终止，但他是真不想一直拖着。  
对于阿云嘎，哪怕是曾经被迫永久标记，郑云龙也从来没有过憎恨或是厌恶的情绪，更多的还是不受控的爱意与深深压抑的惧怕。  
阿云嘎是郑云龙的心结，也是确诊过后真正意义上的心理障碍。  
付出了太多，反而会使失去更加刻骨。  
离开北京前的永久标记，虽是手术消去了，但却仿佛浸入了骨血。  
郑云龙无法拒绝阿云嘎，各种层面的，这直接导致他在单独面对男人时，完完全全处于生理上的不受控。  
从前觉得倒也还好，两人折腾近十年，可能还要继续折腾第二个十年，但也许最终他们还是要走到一起。  
可后来有了刘令飞，这几乎是立刻就打乱了郑云龙的计划，如今又是另一番境地了。  
房卡是阿云嘎之前塞给他的，互换钥匙曾经是他们相处时默认的习惯。  
时间似乎什么都没有改变，只是现在，郑云龙的房卡，是只捏在刘令飞手中的罢了。  
刷开房门以后，意料之中的，男人已经穿好衣服窝在沙发里看手机。  
阿云嘎从大学开始，每天就只睡5个小时。  
“你来了。”并没有露出什么意外的表情，他坐在原处，抿着嘴在昏暗的台灯下冲郑云龙笑，“今天醒这么早呀。”  
郑云龙坐在沙发正对着的床边，“一直做梦，也睡不踏实。”  
“刘令飞肯让你这个点出门？”手里的书翻过一页，阿云嘎的话里也带了一分试探与恶意。  
“他不知道，还在睡觉。”  
男人抬眼对上他单纯也依赖的眼，有些想笑。  
他的大龙啊，到现在都还不懂，只这一句话，挑起矛盾对阿云嘎而言是多轻易的一件事。  
他突然烦躁地啧了一声，“找我想说什么，继续上次关于你爱谁的话题？”  
郑云龙被他噎得开不了口。  
“大龙，他爱你吗？”阿云嘎把手边的书放下，见对面的人突然愣了一下，了然地扯了扯嘴角，“看来是没说过。”  
“刘令飞和你认识几年了，不足四年是吧。”  
“况且就算他说过了，你觉得成年Alpha床上哄Omega的话能信多少？”  
郑云龙不适地皱眉，他开口叫了人一声，：“嘎子。”  
“听着觉得不舒服了？”阿云嘎站起身来，把郑云龙圈在自己的阴影下，低着头，神情温柔，“我一直不明白，有那么多人在你身边，为什么偏偏是他。”  
“但现在我知道了，”他伸手去摸人冰凉的脸，“刘令飞把你圈在床上养了几年，和他做爱已经是你的习惯了，对吗，大龙。”  
郑云龙没躲男人放在自己脸上的手，但却抬脚就踹他的腰，专往人有老伤的地方去。  
踢得不算重，但也绝对说不上轻，阿云嘎吃痛地闷哼一声，不得不因为腰部使不上力而跪下。  
“阿云嘎，别想故意惹我生气，不然打不死你。”  
Alpha索性直接坐在地上了，他仰着头，“大龙也长大了呀，知道和我发脾气了。”  
“刘令飞起初和你上床的时候他还有其他人的吧，”男人握住郑云龙的手，吻在指尖，“当然了，那些人怎么比得过我们大龙呢，漂亮、听话又容易哄的Omega多少呀。”  
郑云龙冷得浑身发抖。  
阿云嘎一点都没变，这么多年过去，他还是拿着所谓的成年人的规则在吓唬他。  
但多可悲，全都被他说对了。  
再没有人能比阿云嘎更了解他了，他句句都对准了郑云龙最在意的地方，一击必中：“这么羞辱我，你很开心？”  
“我不是想来跟你闹的，嘎子，但既然你非得这么跟我说话，按着你的方式来也可以。”  
“你说的对，漂亮听话又容易哄的Omega不多，但Beta可不少。”  
阿云嘎原本带着些玩味的面色骤变。  
果然还是这样，郑云龙介意着的东西果然还是这个。  
“也算是我的报应，谁叫你有对象的时候我上赶着不要脸，可劲儿地往边上凑，如今换成我了，你非要这么咄咄逼人倒也可以理解。”  
“对了，还有件事你说的也没错，我就是习惯和刘令飞上床了，乐意随便让他操。”  
Alpha跪在地上手颤得不成样，他试图扬起手，却又痛苦地克制住动作，垂着头浑身僵硬，声色嘶哑：“闭嘴……”  
“从前的事，既然已经过去那也没什么再提起的必要了，我原本也没有怪过你，因为我自己作得也不轻。”  
“Beta也好，Omega也罢，我不在意了，毕竟你的执念早已不再是我的执念。”  
“嘎子，和过去无关，和其他人也无关，我还爱你，只是没有在原地继续等你了。”

离开阿云嘎房间的时候是六点一刻，郑云龙心里想，这真的是最后一次了。  
他难得选择走了一次楼梯，结果刚到自己的楼层，还没来得及进走廊，就因为想事情太认真而被人从后面一把扯住不算温柔地磕在墙上。  
艹你妈。  
他背撞得狠了，疼得骂了句脏话，都是些什么破小孩，怎么老爱玩偷袭。  
“哥这个点从嘎子哥房间出来，不太好吧。”狭长的眸挑开，酝酿着较为暴躁的情绪，少年把头凑在人耳边，声音又轻又低。  
郑云龙被他亲在耳朵和侧颈上，烦躁地一缩，“张超，滚开！”  
“你身上好多嘎子哥的味道，你和他上床了？”年轻的Alpha语气缠绵，但掐在郑云龙腰上的手力度却半点也不轻。  
郑云龙手上力气不够，拉不开人往自己衣服里摸的手，也推不动狠了心压住他的Alpha，但腿上力气挺大，他只能抬腿就是踹，“上你麻痹，把你的手给老子拿出去！”  
张超把头埋在人脖子里低低地笑，虽是比郑云龙矮了些许，但他锻炼得却要好太多了。  
他被踹了两脚以后就较为轻易地就压住了人的腿，大腿上的肌肉崩得硬硬的，硬是让人一丁点都无法动弹。  
手从男人宽松的睡裤边探进去，他熟练地用手指挑开了Omega的内裤。  
“唔……”出于Omega本能，郑云龙微微软了腿脚。他困难地呜咽着，半睁着眼盯着楼梯间里的摄像头，竟然庆幸起外套能将张超手上不安分的动作挡住。  
否则这监控录下来的东西与公开性爱视频区别也不大了。  
阿云嘎都没动他，结果最后居然栽张超这儿了。  
“玩够了吗、”他倒是没再继续抗拒了，意义不大，反正也推不开。  
后颈的腺体烫得发疼，是刘令飞留下的标记在与陌生Alpha作无声的对抗。男人眼神木然地靠在墙上，任张超的手指在体内怎么搅动也不出声。  
是痛的，很痛。  
标记是对Omega的保护，无论是临时还是永久的，若非留下标记的Alpha，其他人的强行侵入，只会带来痛楚。  
郑云龙疼得冒了一身冷汗，嘴唇惨白，他对上小孩执拗也阴郁的眼，漫不经心地扯了扯嘴角，“你要是想弄死我就继续。”  
张超最后松开他时候，郑云龙都还在痛。  
他靠在墙上，由骨子里透出来的撕裂感，让他疼得几乎直不起腰。  
Alpha似乎也是没想到会这么严重，一时之间也愣在原地。  
“我带你回去。”  
郑云龙也没矫情，直接半边身子都压了过去，妈的居然是真感觉要死了。  
艰难地刷卡进门以后，张超托着人往床边走，招呼也没打一个，就把男人放在了床上。  
刘令飞不知什么时候醒的，他只穿着一件背心，阴着脸坐在沙发上，看样子之前是在等人，做好了准备要好好收拾偷溜出去的郑云龙。  
结果没想到等回来一只满身沾满别人味儿的蔫唧唧的小猫。  
他气得手抖，妈的这才没盯着人多久，半个多小时就能把自己折腾成了这样。  
手脚的动作到底还是快过脑子，郑云龙都还没来得及开口叫他，张超就已经被刘令飞先发制人地按在地上往死里打了。  
“又他妈是你！”  
男人自己嘴角也挨了一下，小孩打架的时候狼崽子似的，一下比一下狠。  
“大飞，”郑云龙趴在床上也分不出精力观战了，他只自己委屈着，都要疼死了，结果刘令飞还净顾着打架去了，“我好痛，你过来……”  
刘令飞让他一声声嚷嚷得心慌。  
一不留神脸上白挨了几下。  
妈的郑云龙，就知道害他。  
他把张超一脚踹开，转身回到床边把在痛得蜷成一团的人一把扒拉到自己怀里，薄荷烟草味的信息素源源不断地涌出。  
郑云龙体内信息素不甘的躁动渐渐平息下来，他把脸贴在男人胸口，乖巧地蹭着。  
刘令飞不轻不重地揪着Omega的头发，力道不算小，直把人揪得眼泪汪汪的也不敢动。  
他面上还带着些许戾气，眼神不善地盯着蹲坐在地上脸上破了几个小口子的张超：“滚出去。”

刘令飞原本想拿皮带给郑云龙几下，不把他打痛了就永远记不住，实在是太不听话了。  
结果最后看人可怜兮兮地缩着腿撒娇，还是没能狠下心，只能换成枕头。  
“你他妈这是跑阿云嘎还是张超床上去抽烟了吧，还给我带了两种味儿回来。”  
郑云龙被枕头抽得哭唧唧的，刘令飞把他的裤子拉了下来，伸手就往里面摸。  
“你怎么天天都在生气。”Omega被手指抠得难受，他伸手使劲扯人的头发，“我发现你现在越来越凶了，刘令飞你变了，你得到我就不珍惜了。”  
“再屁话多，打死你。”  
男人另一只手撩开他衣服，瞥到腰间一片青紫，“哟喂，现在的小朋友可太厉害了。”  
“我先前说什么来着，”刘令飞扯着一边嘴角在笑，但眸子里却没有多少温度，他捏着郑云龙尖尖的下巴：“偷跑打断腿，嗯？” 

“我有事才出去的。”  
“五点半跑去见旧情人就是你的事？”  
郑云龙无话可说，他吸吸鼻子，大眼睛润润的：“你再这样我生气了。”  
“可以，现在还知道反咬一口了。”  
Omega见说不通他，只能娇娇地用小脸蛋蹭男人的下巴，声音软腻：“大飞～”  
“宝贝儿，撒娇不管用，”刘令飞捏他的肉，“还是给你买轮椅吧，坐一段时间这样下次就不敢不听话乱跑了。”  
“我不要。”  
双腿分开缠上男人的腰，郑云龙拉住人的袖子委屈地撅嘴。  
“你净学会了用这套来对付我是吧。”  
Alpha也不客气，他难得没做前戏就直接插了进去，把人疼得惊呼一声，小腿直打颤。

郑云龙双手撑着梳洗台，感受着身后人一下比一下凶狠的冲撞，面色酡红，眼神有些迷离地看着镜子里赤裸的自己。  
“大飞，我膝盖好痛……”  
他难受地低下头，低沉的声线此时甜腻得不成样。  
“说了不听话要打断腿的，怕你痛，才换成操断腿，怎么样，喜欢吗？”  
刘令飞一只手隔开Omega原本贴在台面上的小腹，以免持续不断的撞击伤了他，另一只手揽住人纤细的腰，凑到男人耳边亲昵地低语：“屁股再翘高点，宝贝儿。”  
郑云龙被抵住生殖腔狠狠地磨，他喉间溢出几声低泣，“我知道错了大飞，疼，你出去一点好不好、呜呜呜……”  
“之前教你的，要叫我什么，嗯？”  
郑云龙起初还没反应过来，但过了一会儿，羞得耳根子都红透了，却无论怎样也不愿意开口。  
刘令飞又掐住人的腰狠狠地撞了几下，把人操得跪都跪不稳，只呜咽着想往前爬，“宝贝，龙儿，乖，叫了我就轻一点。”  
良久，到刘令飞都被他哭得心软，温柔地舔舐着他后颈的腺体以作安慰时，男人突然把脖子更往后送了送。  
“你再这样我可就咬了，”Alpha看着凑在嘴边白嫩的腺体，上面还有他前几天临时标记留下来的牙印，顿时牙根痒得他眯起眼，“到时候你再怎么哭也不管用了。”  
郑云龙在镜子里对上刘令飞深邃的眼，忽然，他嗫嚅道：“哥哥……”  
“再叫一声，龙儿。”男人嗓音哑得厉害，扭过人的脸轻轻地咬他的嘴唇。  
“……老公。”  
是从唇齿间艰难溢出的声音。  
蓦地，牙齿刺破皮肤，刘令飞咬住人的腺体，在浑身颤抖着的Omega体内成结，滚烫的精液也尽数留在了生殖腔里。  
“我爱你。” 

关于张超，郑云龙处理起来其实比想象中要快许多。  
小孩在他身上闻到永久标记的味道时，就再次将人堵在了楼梯间里。  
他伸手摸摸年轻Alpha倔强的脸，拭去人眼角的泪，神色温柔，“超儿，好了，别哭了。”  
年少时期的迷恋往往是最为浪漫的开始，但也正因如此，才会有它注定悲哀的结局。  
到底还是求不得，意难平，与逃不过的迟相逢。  
刘令飞离开长沙以后，郑云龙又一个人待了大半个月。  
他整日里都和蔡程昱、马佳混在一起，与阿云嘎见面也不再有什么负担了。  
最后一次录制是关于结束。  
他站在舞台中央，眼眶湿红，却仍然抿着嘴冲阿云嘎笑，一如当年还待在他身边时容易害羞的模样。  
“嘎子，再见。”  
同阿云嘎，郑云龙已经作了太多次告别。  
但如今没有人比他们俩更明白，这一次的再见意味着什么了。  
Alpha高坐于台，看着人转身离去的背影，终是忍不住侧过头，低垂了眼眸，冷白的脸颊滑下一滴晶莹。  
再见，大龙。  
十年到头，还是错过了。

刘令飞在重庆首场演出结束的sd口与粉丝合完照以后，工作人员过来叫他。  
“刘老师，有人找。”  
声音很熟悉，他猛地回过头。  
意料之中的，剧院门口昏黄的灯光下，站着一个帽檐压得很低的瘦高男人。  
那人伸出手，笑得很可爱。  
“刘老师，你的Omega等你很久了。”

完。


End file.
